Better Be- Ravenclaw!
by Ares.Granger
Summary: This story came from the thought that the Weasley introduction was a setup. This is NOT a time-travel story. The premise is that the Dursleys got him there very early and Hermione, being the perfectionist that she is, also arrived very early. Thus they meet and the glory of H/Hr begins. AU For now not a T rating, will probably change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any of its characters. JKR and a few others have that privilege. I make no money from this fic, it is a labor of love and mental curiosity.**

**A/N- I feel I should explain where this fic came from. I read three different time travel fics in which Harry and Hermione went back in time from after the defeat of Voldemort in a row. They went back in time to return to their third, fourth, and fifth years respectively. Then I read robst's 'In this World and the Next' in which a married H/H went all the way back to first year. First, I LOVE that story. But the thing that caught me was how Harry said to Hermione that their introduction to the 'red menace' was planned on some level. **

**I found myself hung up on that passage, and the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Robst said it best- How did Molly, who attended for 7 years and had been sending 6 children (2 of whom had graduated already) forget the platform number? It doesn't change. **

******This story came from the thought that the Weasley introduction was a setup. This is NOT a time-travel story. The premise is that the Dursleys got him there very early and Hermione, being the perfectionist that she is, also arrived very early. Thus they meet and the glory of H/Hr begins.**

* * *

Harry Potter looked around the platform. How was he supposed to get onto it? "I'm glad that Professor McGonagall told me what to do," he heard a female voice say.

He recognized that name. It was on his letter from Hogwarts. Harry turned his head to look at the girl that had spoken. She had bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He walked over to her, "Excuse me, are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she nodded, "you too?"

"Yeah but the thing is…the thing is…I don't know how to get onto the platform. And you mentioned Professor McGonagall but someone else came for me and he didn't tell me."

"Oh it's easy," she smiled at him. "I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my parents Doctors Dan and Emma Granger. They're dentists."

"I'm Harry Potter," he responded. "It's nice to meet you both," he nodded to her parents.

"Likewise Harry," Dan said, shaking his hand. "We can't go, but the professor said that you just walk through that barrier. We'll stay here until you both go through."

Hermione looked at it, "We should be able to go together. It's very early to go, yes, but Professor McGonagall said that it was better to go early."

"My relatives dropped me off," Harry said, his ears turning red.

"It's okay Harry. Come on, we can go through together," she smiled gently. Harry decided he liked this girl. She also came from the muggle world, and while she looked confident her eyes betrayed her nervousness.

* * *

They crossed through the barrier and stared, wide-eyed, at the train. "Wow," he breathed.

"That was cool," she smiled. She looked at him, "Harry, do you want to get a compartment together? It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

Harry nodded, smiling at her. They realized they had their pick. They were the only ones there. Harry helped her get her trunk up and then she helped him. They sat down and Hermione smiled at him. "Your parents seem nice," he said. "Thanks for telling me how to get onto the platform. Hagrid didn't tell me."

"You're welcome. But why didn't you know?"

"Well my parents are dead and I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They're muggles."

Her eyes grew wide, "You're _the_ Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah but why does that matter?"

"Oh I got plenty of extra books so that I could try to understand the wizarding world," she got up and opened her trunk to pull out a couple of them, "This one is supposedly about you."

"What do you mean by 'supposedly'?" Harry asked, accepting the book from her and skimming the summary on the inside of the dust jacket.

"Well you're only 11 and if you've lived with muggles until now how could anyone claim to know your life story? Plus they don't mention abuse and I can clearly see you have been Harry." She smiled sadly at him, "If that upsets you I'm sorry."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "No I guess it's easy to tell. I'm wearing my obese cousin's clothes. They only ever give me his hand-me-downs."

"Maybe we should talk to someone at the school. They could help you."

That was not a bad idea, in Harry's mind. "I guess we could try it. No one's ever believed me before. The Dursleys just tell people I'm violent."

She sat down next to him and squeezed his hand, "I was bullied in my primary school Harry. I understand what that's like."

Harry squeezed his hand, "Thanks. I got picked on at school too." Harry continued talking about his past. It felt good to get it out to a girl who had also been bullied, "I've always liked learning. I could never get good grades, though, because if I did better than Dudley I'd get punished."

"That's terrible! No one ever wanted to be my friend. I'd be picked on and if anyone was nice to me they'd be picked on too."

"Me too!" Harry couldn't help the smile. He had someone who else who understood being bullied and who was looking for a fresh start, free from those social constraints. Hermione smiled back at him and she showed him the book _Hogwarts: A History_, "Is this your favorite book?"

"So far, yes," she nodded, "I've read it twice." Harry looked at her in surprise, "My birthday is September 17th, so I got my letter last year. Professor McGonagall came and I was able to go to Diagon Alley. I didn't get my schoolbooks right away, but I got some other ones and my wand. Then in June I went and got my schoolbooks."

Harry and Hermione chatted happily together as they passed the time. Harry realized that the students would also be as enamored with him as the Leaky Cauldron crowd was. He looked at her, "Are we friends now? I've never had one before."

"I haven't either," she smiled, "I'd like to be friends." They shared a bashful smile and noticed that people were starting to come into the station. "I think real friends won't care about your scar or you being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', Harry. I don't care about those things."

"Guess we should watch to see if other people feel the same," he said. "I'm glad I met you, Hermione."

"Me too," she squeezed his hand. "I feel much better about going to Hogwarts now. Hopefully we'll be in the same house."

"That would be cool," he nodded eagerly, "Let's read about them again." Harry was glad Hermione liked books. He did too, but no one had ever really noticed before. Or embraced that fact; in the Dursley household studying was a horrible word and reading was even worse unless it was the newspaper. The number of books they had could be counted on one hand. Hermione flipped to the chapter about the houses and leaned against him so that they could read it together. Harry slipped an arm around her to make it easier for her to rest against him and they sat together in companionable silence.

* * *

The train filled up quickly but their compartment door stayed closed. Harry and Hermione were fine with this. Hermione had other books as well and she and Harry went over them together. Harry learned a great deal thanks to Hermione's very apparent thirst for knowledge. They were just going over the Ministry of Magic when the door to their compartment opened and two tall redheaded boys appeared. "We heard Harry Potter is on the train. Is that you?"

Hermione tensed next to him. Harry appreciated her protectiveness. "Nope not me," he said, "now if you'll excuse us we're trying to have some privacy." He shut the compartment door and then turned back to her, "How could they even know I'm on the train? We haven't left the compartment once."

"It is suspicious. Maybe we can add that to the list of things to tell someone about?" Harry nodded. He liked this course of action.

When the food cart came by Harry was starving and bought a little of everything. He and Hermione shared a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, then he became fascinated by the chocolate frogs. "We should probably change soon, don't you think?"

"How about I turn the other way, then you turn the other way?"

"That sounds okay," she smiled. Hermione changed first, then kept her head turned while Harry changed. When he finished he sat back down with her. While they were alone in the compartment, Harry still was sitting next to her. Neither minded in the least.

* * *

When they entered the castle with all the other first years Harry felt the stares. He didn't particularly like them, but he stayed close to Hermione. "Whichever house you get in I'll just ask to go into that one," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him, "I'd like that Harry," she whispered back. She took his hand and squeezed it in thanks. He squeezed back and Hermione felt her heart speed up again. Every time Harry was close to her she felt her heart rate increase. Well, he was really cute.

As Hermione put on the Sorting Hat Harry crossed his fingers for her. According to _Hogwarts: A History_ you could influence the Sorting Hat in its decision. He just hoped that he could manage that feat. He really liked Hermione. She was his very first friend. And admittedly she was cute. "RAVENCLAW!" Harry clapped for her, smiling as she walked to the table. He noticed that she was clearly saving him a seat and he grinned.

Eventually they came to him, "Harry Potter."

Immediately as he walked up to the stool he heard the whispers, "Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? Really?" Why couldn't he just be Harry?

He sat down on the stool and put the hat over his head. He could hear the hat thinking to him, "Well you have an interesting mind here. What's this? Ravenclaw hmm? Ahh yes Miss Granger. You want to be in the same house as her. Well I can understand that. Not much of a childhood for you, sir. She's a good match for you; very sweet girl. Likes you a great deal. Don't worry I'll tell Professor Flitwick to talk to you. You can share your many concerns. Don't trust the Headmaster; his motives are his own and he cares not for your welfare. Miss Granger, though…I know she's eager to help you. Truly a lovely girl. Well then, better be," Harry could hear the last word being shouted into the hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry noticed indignation from the red-headed twins at the Gryffindor table. There was applause from the Ravenclaw table, but it was not louder than any other student had received. All Harry cared about was getting to Hermione, who was smiling at him. When he sat down she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she said back. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too," he squeezed her hand and settled next to her. "I'm starved. Feels like all those sweets were hours ago."

"Well some of them were," she teased him. Harry grinned in response.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had been quite stunned to see Harry Potter go into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, "What do you think, Albus?"

"He should have been a Gryffindor. Perhaps the hat made a mistake. I thought for sure the knowledge that the Weasleys were in Gryffindor would have him joining them. He didn't even acknowledge young Ronald even though they spent the train ride together." Albus made a note to ask Molly Weasley if their plan had failed. He didn't see how that was possible, though. Potter should be desperate for a friend and young Ronald could fill that need.

* * *

One look at Harry Potter and Snape was sneering at the headmaster. Flitwick, though delighted to have the boy in his house, was not pleased. "The boy is malnourished Filius," Snape snarled, "I'd bet he's being abused. We should stop them when they leave."

"My office," he whispered, "Pomona will join us and you get some potions to help him. I won't let him hurt that boy anymore. I will contact the goblin nation if that's what it takes." Snape nodded in understanding. The goblins would have far more pull than anyone else.

* * *

After the feast they were following behind their year when Flitwick stopped them, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I understand you need to speak with me. This way please, children," he led them to his office and indicated for them to sit down. "Can I interest you in some hot cocoa?"

They nodded and he had some brought up before hearing a knock on the door. He smiled and let two other people enter. "I'm Pomona Sprout. Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology professor," the woman said to the children.

"I'm Severus Snape, head of Slytherin and Potions professor," the black haired man looked them over before sitting in a chair.

"Now, how can we help you?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded that she could tell them. "Harry's being abused by those mean relatives of his."

Severus Snape walked around the desk and knelt next to him, "If you look into my eyes, son, I can enter your mind and see what has happened to you. Just think about those memories and I will find them."

Harry nodded and looked into Snape's eyes, thinking about the punishments and beatings. When the other man pulled out he snarled, "When I get my hands on those filthy muggles…"

Pomona didn't want to ask the question but had to, "Is it that bad, Severus?"

"Murder wouldn't do them justice," he growled.

Filius sighed sadly, "We all said he shouldn't be placed there. His refusal to listen means my colleagues at Gringotts will be forced to act."

Harry was used to being talked about like he wasn't there, but Hermione clearly wasn't, "What do you mean?"

Snape explained, "The Headmaster has his own goals with Harry. I wish I'd never told him the dark lord was targeting your parents in the first place," he growled. "I thought it would save lives, not lead to a malnourished, abused boy sitting in front of me."

"It's hardly your fault, Severus," Pomona said, "just tell us how bad it was."

"They were starving him," Snape looked somewhere between sick and murderous. "I have potions we can use to negate the effects of malnutrition and being locked in a cupboard for eleven years. I brought them with me. We can't leave them in your dorm, but if you stay after each of our three classes you'd be able to take a vial of it. It will enable your body to play catch up, and remove the signs of abuse."

"You will not be returning to the Dursleys," Filius said. "Gringotts will see to that. I will contact Stoneslay and he will help us."

Harry brightened at the thought of no more Dursleys. "I could also use some real muggle clothes, sir. Everything I have was my fat cousin's."

Filius and Severus both nodded at this, "We can arrange something through Gringotts."

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked. "They're muggles and they know about fashion. They could buy Harry some clothes and send them to me."

"At the very least a goblin could arrive at the Grangers and take the clothes, as well as pay for them. They could then get them to you Filius," Pomona said.

"I like that idea," Severus nodded. "That way Harry here has a proper wardrobe and the goblins can exchange money to cover any of the Grangers' expenses."

Harry liked this. No more Dursleys, new clothes, and a friend. Hogwarts was rapidly improving his life. Filius noticed the boy looked like he had something else to say, "What is it, Harry?"

The two children looked at one another before Harry spoke, "Well I don't know if it matters but it was weird. And not magic-weird. I got onto the platform with Hermione early this morning. We were the only two there. So we entered a compartment and sat and talked; she even showed me her books about the wizarding world and we learned about it together. Even read _Hogwarts: A History_ together. When the train took off we were the only ones in the compartment. No one ever came by our compartment so the door stayed closed; then after awhile our door suddenly opens and the redheaded twins entered and asked if I was Harry Potter because they'd heard that I was on the train. I said I wasn't. But how could they have heard that? We never left our compartment, not even to change into our robes."

"The Weasley twins," Snape sighed. "Your age is not exactly a secret, Harry."

Hermione read between the lines, "So you think they wanted to just get close to Harry because his name is Harry Potter?"

"They won't be the last," Pomona shook her head. "The Weasleys are a poor family; more children than they can really afford. I'm sure they see Harry as a pot of money. They're also allies of the headmaster."

Instinctively Hermione squeezed Harry's hand. He smiled, "Well I've already got a great friend."

"Don't limit your socialization to one another, but at the same time make your own choices," Filius smiled at them, "We all knew your mother and father, Harry. If you ever wish to learn about them just ask. Severus knew your mother when he was young and she was one of the best students I ever taught."

"What house were they in?"

"Gryffindor," Pomona answered, "but none in this room trust Minerva or Albus. They are both stubborn and Minerva will agree to whatever Albus says."

Snape nodded, "Never look him in the eye. He's even better at reading minds than I am. This summer I will teach you both, if you want it, Occlumency. But more on that later. Our doors will always be open to you two."

Filius nodded and saw their tired eyes, "Now it's getting late and you two need your rest. Come I'll take you up to the dorms. Each Ravenclaw student gets their own bedroom, which I think you'll both enjoy."

* * *

At first Harry and Hermione struggled to find their classes; the moving staircases made things very difficult sometimes. But they both enjoyed them, and they worked on their homework together. It was their first potions class that proved to be confusing. Professor Snape was mean, even vicious to them. They stayed after class. "Sir? Why are you being so cold to us? You've been really nice helping me with those potions and that picture of my mum."

Snape warded the classroom and sat down on his desk, "Voldemort still has many supporters, and many are certain he will return. I once fell for the Dark Lord's charms," he raised his sleeve to show them the Dark Mark, "I corrected my mistake though, and became a spy for the Light. The Death Eaters that escaped punishment, which were many, believe I was a spy for Voldemort on Dumbledore. I intend to keep up that charade. There is no out for being a Death Eater; once you take the mark you are his."

Hermione's intelligence rapidly worked out what he was saying. She'd read a book about the Dark Lord as well. "So you have to treat Harry with disdain because he vanquished Voldemort and me because I'm a muggleborn."

"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Harry processed this. "So the pureblood wizards are arrogant bullies?"

"Not all of them. Mr. Boot certainly doesn't qualify for that title and he is a pureblood wizard."

"We have to make our own decisions and observations Harry. Obviously Malfoy is a bully, but Terry is nice. That Weasley boy, Ron, he's rather obtuse and clearly jealous of you." She looked at Severus, "All the Weasleys keep trying to get close to Harry. Ron sneers at him all the time when he sees us together but when we're not he tries to suck up to Harry."

"Yes well that's to be expected. Be glad you have a true friend in each other. Oh, Filius wanted me to give you this. We contacted a good friend of your parents, Harry, and he sent us this." Severus Snape handed Harry a white album. Harry opened it to see it was his parents' wedding album. "Look in the back, Harry."

He flipped it to the back to see his mother standing there, visibly pregnant. Then he saw pictures of a newborn Harry, his mother holding him close to her chest as she looked at him with adoring eyes, "This is great." Harry thanked the older man before he and Hermione left to get to their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own that has to do with Harry Potter is hardcover editions of all 7 books, a Slytherin knit hat, and boxer briefs with the Hogwarts crest on them. I'm just playing with JKR's characters and having some fun with them. I don't make money from this fic.**

**A/N- Last night the site kept giving me server errors (even clicking on a story in my favorites gave me the error) and I couldn't upload this chapter or edit it. It wouldn't even let me see reviews for the story. Boy was that annoying. Anyway, some things people have said- is Molly Weasley's behavior explainable in a non-menacing way? Yes. Am I allowing that in this story? Hell no. ;-) Snape's different reaction to Harry won't be explained just yet but eventually it will. I rather like keeping some of the mystery. **

**I put in a single paragraph about Dumbledore in this chapter and just want to point out- I know I'm not giving him much time thus far in the story. In the original books he didn't communicate with Harry directly until Christmas and I'm trying to keep up with that whole 'Dumbledore has limited contact with Harry' trope. I guess if I had to lay out a theme the first chapter is about Harry meeting Hermione and getting help from 3 professors. This one's would be Harry and Hermione bonding with their housemates as classes begin. Oh, and to my mind the best way to fight bigotry is education. That's important because it's also going to become a theme.**

**Oh, and to all my fellow citizens of the U.S.A. football or footy in this story is what most Americans call soccer but the rest of the world doesn't ;-) **

* * *

It took just a week for Ravenclaw to see that The-Boy-Who-Lived was very studious. He and Hermione even set up a study group with the other first years. This worked out well because Hermione was the first to grasp Charms and Transfiguration, Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein were surprisingly skilled in Potions, Terry Boot and Mandy Brockelhurst had the green thumbs for Herbology, Lisa Turner really had a patience for History of Magic that put the others to shame, and Michael Corner was quick to pick up Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was really into Charms and DADA, so all of them would sit together an hour or so a night to do homework together, helping one another out. The older students, from second year Cho Chang to third year Roger Davies and fifth year Penelope Clearwater, also would sit in and explain anything the first years didn't understand, including the best way to cut your ingredients for potions or the occasional reference to a book that would help with their homework that was in the library.

Aside from doing homework in their study group, they learned about the magical world from the purebloods and half-bloods. In turn Harry and Hermione, being the only two muggle-raised students of the first year group, taught their new friends about the non-magical world. The older students were very interested in this other world most of them had never experienced and so finally Hermione decided to write to her parents using Harry's owl, Hedwig. They seemed happy that Hermione was making friends and soon Hedwig was engaged in trips between the Granger residence and Hogwarts, taking money (provided by Harry) and returning with muggle toys and games. She brought board games like Monopoly, Candy Land, and Guess Who, muggle playing cards, small rubber balls, and even a deflated football. Hermione had laughed when she saw the football and told Harry that her father loved watching footy and was always trying to get her to play with him in the yard.

One thing that really fascinated the other ravens was the muggle candy and books written about magical creatures like vampires and goblins and elves and dwarves. They were fascinated with muggle fiction. About halfway through their second week Harry visited Professor Snape for a 'detention'. Severus checked Harry's back. There'd been scars from being beaten with a belt on it and he'd made a salve for Harry, "Your back looks blemish free. Your ribs are no longer visible and you're a healthy weight and proper height for your age. Did Miss Granger assist with the salve?"

Harry blushed and nodded. Snape chuckled to himself, "Do you feel healthier, Harry?"

"Much better," he nodded, "Hermione says I've stopped eating my food so rapidly and I've decided to start playing with the muggle football that her parents sent us. Professor Flitwick cast a spell to keep it inflated. All the first years in Ravenclaw have been kicking it around. Roger, Cho and the older students are joining in too." He grinned, "We're going to have games once a week."

Snape smirked. "I'm glad you're enjoying Hogwarts. Filius says you're teaching your fellow students all about the muggle world?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Hermione's parents buy us things and Hedwig delivers them. At first I paid for alot of the things; especially for Hermione and me. Now the others will pay us the money for items they want. Hermione and I work out the conversion and then they pay us in wizarding money. Over Christmas Hermione will get the money converted to pounds and her parents will have all the money. Plus a little extra. You know, for shipping."

The former-Death Eater laughed at that. Harry and Hermione, according to Filius, studied hard but also enjoyed playing with the other children and getting to know them. Ravenclaw house was the perfect place for them both. He sent Harry on his way with a note in case he didn't get back to Ravenclaw tower before curfew.

* * *

Severus Snape leaned back into his chair in his rooms. Harry was adjusting well and he knew it was in no small part thanks to one Hermione Granger. Harry clearly was developing a crush on the young girl. He thought that was cute. Harry's first two weeks in the school were proving quite pleasant. Clearly the lad had never been happier and Severus was glad to be a part of it. His thoughts went to Harry's parents. Other than looks, Harry was nothing like James. But then, he wasn't all Lily either. Harry seemed to be a blend of his parents. He was studious like his mother, but made friends easily like James. The boy seemed thrilled to have friends, and the ravens didn't look at Harry and see a hero. They saw their friend. A smile crossed Snape's face as he leaned into his chair and summoned a book and a drink. Not a bad start to the year so far. Lily and James would be happy that their son wasn't alone and that his heritage didn't matter to those that mattered the most to him.

* * *

Now that he had a clean bill of health and his body was proper for his age Professor Flitwick took his measurements with a magical measuring tape he'd conjured and sent them off to the Grangers so that they could buy Harry some new clothes with some of Harry's money. Filius, Pomona, and Severus had also tossed in some galleons to cover the costs for a complete new wardrobe.

The very next evening Filius Flitwick entered Ravenclaw's common room only to be pelted by little bouncing rubber balls. To the relief of his students he laughed it off and offered them assistance in charming them after Hermione, Terry and Padma explained that they were testing which spells could make them bounce the highest. Seeing their head of house amused by their antics, and also intrigued by all of the muggle games and toys they'd had delivered, Roger Davies and Penelope Clearwater asked Professor Flitwick to charm the football so that there could be no cheating (since he was impartial) when they began to play footy on the weekends.

Before October had hit Hogwarts all of Ravenclaw looked fondly over Harry and Hermione, acting as their brothers and sisters. For two lonely children who'd never had any friends, it had been a whirlwind month. Professor Flitwick watched, proud of his ravens, as they became one big happy family; no other house in Hogwarts had such a tightly knit feeling. If the first years were bullied in any way then Roger or Penelope stepped in and took care of them, though they weren't alone. Flitwick caught Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe standing with Hermione one day when Draco Malfoy was trying to harass Hermione while she'd been walking alone to class. His pride in his house grew as he watched a grateful Hermione thank the two older girls, who'd then walked her to class.

* * *

As Halloween grew closer Harry decided to ask about his grades. Professor Flitwick gathered them from the professors and Harry was stunned to see that while Hermione was the top student of their year, not that that surprised him since she was scarily brilliant, Harry was in the number two spot. Both of them were certainly not in danger of losing their positions, according to their head of house. He smiled and promised to study just as hard before asking Professor Flitwick a surprising question, "Sir, why don't we learn about goblins?"

Flitwick blinked, "How do you mean, Harry?"

"Well I think it's condescending to call them a 'magical creature' but I asked Roger and Penny and they said that goblins aren't covered in Care of Magical Creatures. The older students told me that History of Magic sort of covers them and Professor Binns loves to drone on and on about 'goblin uprisings' but if goblins are so hostile to wizards why would wizards let the goblins manage their properties and gold and investments?"

Filius smiled. "Well to answer your first question would be complex. No I would never consider a goblin to be a magical creature either. I'm descended from goblins myself, on one side of my family. Your second question is an excellent one. It falls into pureblood ideology, though."

Harry thought about this, "So since some wizards think that blood status means more than ability, they think that being human is superior to being a goblin?"

"Most wizards think that way, even those that don't believe blood status matters," Filius explained. "I daresay you can understand that this position makes no more sense than blood making a difference."

Harry smiled, "If Hermione, myself, and Terry all cut open our palms they'd all bleed the same. You couldn't look at Hermione's blood and tell me that she's muggleborn. I met Griphook at Gringotts and he seemed nice. A little surly. Is that just because most wizards think they're superior? He was alot nicer once he realized I didn't know what was going on or where I was."

Filius nodded, "Some goblins no doubt hate wizards; most just despise them for their attitudes toward them."

"You must have it hard then sir," Harry said, "straddling two worlds. Kind of like alot of the halfbloods do."

"I manage," Filius smiled. "I am on good terms with the goblins. I also love teaching."

"Professor Flitwick, does goblin blood look the same as giant blood or human blood?"

The wise half-goblin smiled, "They do."

"So then my blood and Griphook's blood would look identical. Wizards sure make such simple things difficult." Flitwick just chuckled as one of his favorite students left his office. He had to agree. Wizards made things much more difficult than they were. Perhaps Miss Granger and Mr. Potter could change that.

* * *

On Halloween they entered their Charms class together, "Hey Harry," Ron said, "I saved you a seat."

Harry looked at him like he was insane. "I don't even know you," he said, sitting down next to Hermione at the two-person workstation. "He's getting more and more desperate."

"It's actually rather sad," Hermione got out her book and they looked over the spell together. Hermione's skill with _Wingardium Leviosa_ proved to enrage Ronald Weasley, whose feather didn't move at all. Harry cast it easily; he and Hermione had read ahead because they were both interested in Charms the most. Ever since Flitwick had charmed a watch for each of them that would act as a shield for minor curses, hexes, and jinxes they wanted to learn more about them.

Terry and Padma sat at the workstation next to them and Terry spoke, "Hey mate the weather's looking good this weekend. Think we can have another game?"

Harry nodded, "Hermione and I drew up what the goals look like and Penny offered to transfigure them for us since we can't do it yet. We're thinking this time we could see if Hufflepuff wants to play and we could trade out players after half the game is over."

"That sounds wicked," Terry grinned.

Hermione laughed, "We're pretty excited too. Justin Finch-Fletchley plays footy and he said that if we could charm his ball too then he'd be happy to teach the Hufflepuffs how to play."

Padma smiled. That sounded fun. So far they'd played boys vs girls and odd years vs even years. More changeups sounded pleasant. Like Hermione, Padma had never been athletic. But playing footy with her classmates was fun and very lighthearted, and she noticed that no matter your athleticism everyone was just playing to blow off steam and have fun.

* * *

They all noticed the glowering Weasley but they all ignored him. They were used to how the redhead seemed to covet Harry, who wasn't interested in even speaking to the obviously jealous and rude prat. Once class had finished Harry took Hermione's hand, like he always did, and they headed on to their next class. Maybe the other houses would have said something about their closeness, but Ravenclaw respected it. There were also bets going for how long until the two started dating. Roger had found out and at first was angry, but he had to admit Hermione and Harry were always together and always happiest when they were together. He'd joined in on the bet. It wasn't mean-spirited or condescending; just playful fun as they all looked upon two people who they viewed as their younger siblings.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was stumped. First Potter wasn't a Gryffindor, then he learned that Molly had never even seen the boy, and now Ronald Weasley was unwanted in Harry's large group of friends. He had to get the Weasley boy into the lad's good graces, somehow. He couldn't exert control over him otherwise. He needed Harry Potter pliable and humble, and this Harry Potter was definitely not pliable. The Weasley boy's jealousy would keep Harry in line and mostly solitary. Maybe now was the time to act. A little Halloween adventure might be right up the lad's alley. That would endear Weasley to him and Albus could begin his efforts to guide Harry down the path he'd already laid out for him.

* * *

At the Halloween feast Hermione and Harry sat together as always, though Penny was opposite them and Roger Davies was sitting next to Harry. Ravenclaws didn't sit in their year groups; everyone changed it up. Tonight Cho, Roger, and Terry were discussing strategy for the Hufflepuff game. Professor Flitwick had cast the charms on Justin's ball and the Hufflepuffs had agreed to play with them that weekend provided it was a friendly game since most of them had limited experience with the sport if any at all. They'd all agreed and decided to have it as a practice match, with all the muggleborns that knew the sport explaining the rules clearly. Everyone was glad the rules were simpler than quidditch, which fascinated Harry after his first flying lesson but made Hermione nervous. "I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt," she explained to him. Harry appreciated that more than he could say. Hermione was the first person to ever care about his well-being and while she wasn't the only one at Hogwarts that did, Hermione was the one who mattered the most to him.

They were all having a wonderful time when Professor Quirrell appeared, "Troll…in the dungeons…just thought…you'd like to know." He fainted on the spot and chaos hit the hall.

The prefects were ordered to take all the students back to the dorms and Hermione frowned, "Wouldn't it be best to keep us all here? How do we know where the troll has gone since Professor Quirrell saw it?"

"That's a good point Hermione," Penny said before rushing to the head table and Professor Flitwick.

"Fifty points to Ravenclaw, Miss Granger," Flitwick declared, "Ravenclaw, all of you stay here in the Great Hall. We don't know where the troll is and I don't want you in the castle with them. I want a roll call, prefects. Make sure all of our students are accounted for." Penny nodded and walked back down to the table, counting along one side of the table while the other prefect counted the other.

"The same to you Hufflepuffs," Professor Sprout said, "None of you leave and I want a head count to make sure no one is skiving off." Snape followed through with Slytherin, and all three houses found that all their students were accounted for. After placing their prefects in charge of the houses they left to go after the troll.

* * *

Only Gryffindor left the hall, which confused the other three houses. Especially when Hermione explained her theory, "Could any of us, even the seventh years, take on a troll? Who's to know where it is? If it was released in the dungeons then all of the Slytherins could be walking into death, but what's to stop it from getting to the path of the other dorms? It's safest to stay here until the professors find it."

"You're brilliant," Harry grinned at her.

She blushed at the compliment, "He's right," Roger nodded, "that's a perfectly logical explanation. I might not like Slytherin but I'd really rather not hear that one of you got flattened by a troll because the headmaster wanted us all in our dorms. Besides then Marcus could make excuses for losing at quidditch."

Even the Slytherins laughed at that. It would be a Slytherin thing to do, taking advantage of an unpleasant situation. But all of them knew that a troll could flatten you with a single whack of his club and so even the most bigoted among them had to admit that if it weren't for a muggleborn first year they could have been killed. Daphne Greengrass got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to Hermione, extending her hand to the girl, "I'm Daphne and thank you for looking out for all of us, even people who've been calling you names," she turned her head and glared at Malfoy, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Hermione stood and accepted the hand, "I'm Hermione and you're very welcome. If you're interested in playing the muggle game of football with us you are more than welcome to do so. Ravenclaw is setting up to play Hufflepuff in a friendly game this weekend."

Harry nodded and stood, "It's good exercise and a good way to bond with our house."

"Maybe we could all come watch your game this weekend?" Daphne asked.

"Sure," Padma nodded, "only 11 people can play at a time so we could teach you the rules while we sit out. Professor Flitwick charmed the ball Hermione's parents sent us to prevent cheating."

"My dad says he wishes that could happen in muggle footy. Then players couldn't cheat by using their hands."

"You play the whole game with your feet?" Now Slytherin was all curious, even Malfoy, and so Ravenclaw cleared off some of their house table and Hermione sat on it with Harry, Padma, Roger, Terry, Cho, and Penny as they explained the game to a bewildered Slytherin.

* * *

After they finished explaining it Harry suddenly had an idea, "Wait if a Slytherin served as a referee then it'd be even more like a real game! Then when Slytherin plays Hufflepuff a raven can be referee and when Ravenclaw plays Slytherin a puff can be referee. That way it appears fair even if it's a friendly game."

Everyone thought this was a brilliant idea and chatted away even if the food had vanished from the hall. When Pomona, Filius, and Severus returned to the hall they were surprised to see Hermione sitting and talking with Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, and Tracy Davis. Even more surprising was how they all looked at the professors as though this was a common occurrence, "Is it safe to go back to our dorms now?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Yes," Severus answered, "We have taken care of the troll. Why are you all intermixed?"

"Daphne thanked Hermione for saving all of Slytherin's lives and then she offered to let us play football with them and they taught us the rules," Tracy answered.

Cedric nodded, "And then Harry suggested that a Slytherin serve as a referee for our unofficial game this weekend and we all decided it'd be fun to play together."

Severus couldn't hide his smile. Three houses uniting together all thanks to a muggleborn witch and muggle-raised wizard. "Miss Granger do you think you could order another football for Slytherin house to practice with? I will of course pay for it."

Hermione nodded, "Of course professor. Hedwig can send the request when I write my weekly letter home to my parents tonight."

Flitwick smiled, "I think your parents would do well to open a Gringotts vault. Then students could send the funds for those muggle toys and games you ask them for and Gringotts owls can deliver the items in question."

This was news to all the students present, not just the muggleborn ones. "They can open a Gringotts vault even though they're muggles?"

Daphne tilted her head in thought, "I presume because their daughter is a witch? Since they know about magic it's not against the statute of secrecy. And it would certainly make it easier for them to buy her school things if they could put in some muggle money, converted into galleons, for use."

"Five points to Slytherin Miss Greengrass," Snape said, "that is correct. Professor Flitwick could assist you with that deed over the winter break, Miss Granger."

"Oh that would be wonderful Professor," Hermione smiled. She turned to the Slytherins, "If you lot want anything muggle like we have in Ravenclaw just ask. I'm sure Justin from Hufflepuff could help out too. I'm sure you all would like the game Monopoly and some of the other muggle board games we have." The boy in question nodded and the professors took the students back to their dorms after Snape gave Hermione a few galleons for a football.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- ...Yeah I still don't own HP or anything to do with the making of money from it. Just having some fun here.**

**A/N- Operation: Stamp Out Bigotry begins here. Also, Ron gets injured. I know Ron's character hasn't really been fleshed out yet. I didn't really get to a point where I could flesh him out properly and not make it feel like an aside until Christmas break. His reasoning for going to the third floor corridor and whatnot will begin to become apparent then.  
Plenty of you seem pleased that Gryffindor isn't participating. As a Slytherin myself, I understand your joy. For those curious about it though, the reasoning for their lack of participation (even with a footy fanatic like Dean Thomas in their house) becomes clearer in Chapter 5 which I'm a little over halfway done with. I will say, though, that alot of Gryffindors seem particularly bigoted toward Slytherin and that guides their attitudes.**

**P.S. Gobsmacked is a fun word. It should really be used more.**

* * *

The next day the other houses learned that Ron Weasley had stupidly gone up to the third floor and had his leg bitten by whatever was in the third floor corridor and found by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ravenclaw couldn't believe the stupidity expressed by the idiotic Gryffindor, but they weren't the only house that expressed that. Harry, though, had more important things on his mind. After morning classes Harry found Roger walking to the Great Hall for lunch, "Roger? Can I ask for some advice?"

Roger looked at Harry and nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Can we talk in private?" He glanced back and saw Hermione; he smiled at her before looking back at Roger, "Please?"

The older boy nodded and Harry was soon in an empty classroom with him. "Now what is it, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath before rushing out, "HowdoIaskagirlout?"

Roger shook his head, "Slower Harry, speak clearly."

"How do I ask a girl out? Like to be my girlfriend."

Roger forced himself not to smile at the very nervous eleven year old, "I'm assuming you mean Hermione?" Harry's head bobbed as he nodded eagerly. "Well I think if you just told her how you really feel Hermione would understand and say yes. And if she said no I don't think she'd hold it against you. Tell her how you feel, maybe ask her to do something just the two of you. Trust that Hermione wouldn't hurt your feelings intentionally. She's very devoted to you."

Harry felt himself relax from Roger's pep talk. "Thanks Rog," he smiled, "I really appreciate it. I knew I could come to you for advice, you're like a big brother to me. I think I'm ready to ask her."

Hermione was wondering where Harry was when he entered the Great Hall with Roger and smiled at her. She returned it and moved to the side so Harry could sit next to her, "Where were you?"

"I had to ask Roger something personal," he answered. Hermione nodded, accepting this, and Harry put food on his plate as conversation around them turned to schoolwork. He felt a sigh of relief. He didn't want to ask her in public. He wanted it to be private, just the two of them. That way if on the off chance she said no Harry didn't have witnesses to his humiliation.

* * *

When they left History of Magic that afternoon Harry took her hand as he always did before he looked at her, "Hermione do you mind if we find a private place? There's something I want to ask you."

"Of course Harry," she followed him into an empty corridor Penny had told him about that no one ever went down since there were no classes in it this year and sat down on the window ledge with him, "What is it?"

"I really like you," Harry said before he could stop himself, "you're my best friend," Harry found his courage vanishing as her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his and he hurriedly asked, "butyou'rereallyprettyandIlikeitwhenyousmileandwillyougooutwithme?"

Hermione blinked, fairly certain she heard the phrases 'you're really pretty' and 'go out with me' in that sentence but not sure. Harry was now staring down at the ground and she gently said, "Harry, you're speaking really fast. Take a deep breath and then ask me what you want to ask me."

Harry did as she said before smiling at her, "Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She hugged him tightly and Harry held onto her, luxuriating in the feel of Hermione in his arms. They remained in that position for several minutes before Hermione pulled back, "I get to kiss my boyfriend now, right?" Harry gave her a large, goofy grin and nodded before the new couple leaned in and shared a gentle, slightly awkward first kiss.

* * *

The grin on Harry's face and the smile on Hermione's answered any questions that the other Ravenclaws had about where they'd snuck off to. "Who won the pool?" Terry asked Cho, who was looking through a small notebook.

"Pool? You bet on us becoming a couple?"

"No we bet on _when_ you'd become a couple," Padma answered. "Who won Cho?"

She found the day and answered, "Penny won. If you'd waited two days then Professor Flitwick would have won. Professor Snape would have won if it was yesterday."

Hermione was shocked. Two _teachers_ had bet on Harry and Hermione becoming a couple? It was almost hard to believe. Harry just wrapped his arms around her, "Well I couldn't wait any longer to have Hermione be mine."

She leaned against him and smiled, "Me neither Harry." The grin on Harry's face grew even bigger, much to the amusement of his house.

"Congratulations you two," Padma said, hugging her friends. Padma might have been the first but she wasn't the last. All of Ravenclaw hugged and congratulated the pair, then Roger and the other older boys gave Harry a mock-talking to about treating Hermione with respect and dignity and not hurting her or they'd beat the shit out of him. The teasing glint in their eyes had Harry grinning at the whole scenario.

* * *

The footy games were shaping up to be great fun with a friendly rivalry between them all, and even the purebloods like Malfoy were enjoying themselves playing. They even acquiesced to learning from the three muggle-raised students who taught them how to play. The only house that didn't play was Gryffindor, though that had more to do with the fact that the lions hated Slytherin and the other two houses had no real problems with Slytherin.

In exchange for teaching the pureblood Slytherins about footy Malfoy and the others taught them all about quidditch, Malfoy even showing them a miniature quidditch field with players that his father had bought him a couple years ago. The Slytherins stopped picking on Hermione, which made Harry very happy. He took protecting her very seriously.

Harry and Hermione explained the stupidities of blood status to the shock of Slytherin. To prove his point Harry collected some blood from different people and asked Malfoy to tell him which was Hermione's blood, which was Harry's, and which was Malfoy's own. When Draco admitted there was no difference it was obvious he'd never thought of that before. Harry then asked the Slytherins what they knew of goblins. Admitting they knew nothing, and agreeing with Hermione that that was strange since they trusted the goblins with their fortunes, minds were opened and changed.

* * *

November gave way to December and soon plans for the holidays were being formed. Harry was cuddling with Hermione on the couch one evening when Professor Flitwick entered, "Ah a pleasant sight indeed."

Harry didn't make to get up very quickly. He was comfortable. "Do you need us Professor?"

"I have discussed your living situation with Stoneslay. He is the Chieftain of the Goblin nation and Director of Gringotts. You need a guardian and so I contacted Miss Granger's parents. They've accepted the responsibility temporarily and Stoneslay, upon looking at the memories Severus and I collected from you, has offered to set up wards around the Granger home and their dentistry practice. They will be complete by the time you go there for the holidays."

"We still have to spend Christmas apart," Harry sighed sadly. He liked his new family here but he wanted to spend his first real Christmas with his beautiful girlfriend.

"No Mr. Potter, you will be returning to the Granger house with Miss Granger for the winter holidays." Harry's face lit up and he sat up to hug Hermione, who was visibly excited. "I will personally take you both to Gringotts and we can see about a full scan of your body. We're all concerned about that scar on your forehead and the goblins know how to scan and heal magical scars."

"It does tend to hurt when Professor Quirrell's back is turned to me," Harry said.

"The Grangers will meet us at Gringotts and we can set up a vault for them," Flitwick added. "I daresay you will have a very pleasant holiday."

* * *

Harry was excited. He had the opportunity for a real Christmas, Hermione was his girlfriend, and the goblins had a special healer to look at his scar since it was causing him some major headaches. He wasn't even nervous about meeting his girlfriend's parents for the second time. The reminder not to do magic at Hermione's home confused him but he was okay with that. Harry just wanted to spend the holiday with his girlfriend and have a good Christmas for once.

As they walked down to Hogsmeade with some of the older Ravenclaws and some Slytherins and Hufflepuffs Harry asked, "Why can't Hermione do magic at her house? Can purebloods?"

"We're warned not to but most families permit it," Susan said, "my aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she lets me use it. At the end of the year the professors warn about a trace but really they can't tell who performs magic in a house. In Hermione's house it'd obviously be you or her but at my house or Daphne's or Malfoy's it could be anyone."

"So her parents won't see what their daughter is learning at Hogwarts until she's of age?"

"Basically," Draco nodded. At first hostile, he'd had his eyes well and truly opened by Harry and Hermione. Since Harry wasn't an arrogant git who touted his fame he found he didn't mind him. Plus it seemed to really anger Gryffindor that Harry Potter hung around with Slytherins. Annoying Gryffindors was always fun. "Actually when you think about it that's not very fair. If you two went to a wizarding family's home the Ministry couldn't tell. I mean, it's one thing to say don't do it in front of people who doesn't know about magic but to say you can't do it…your parents are paying for your education they should get to see it. They're muggles but they know about our world already."

"I think I'll bring this up to my auntie," Susan said. "You should bring it up to your parents Daph." Daphne nodded and they said goodbye to Professor Sprout before getting on the train.

"Why bring it up to Daphne's parents?"

"My dad sits on the Wizengamot," Daphne explained. "He could look into the laws for us. Maybe we could convince them to change it. Maybe just be able to perform magic in front of your parents or guardians in your home."

The train ride was pleasant and Harry and Draco played gobstones with Justin and some of the other boys while the girls talked about their plans for the holidays and played a few muggle card games. When they pulled into the station they exited the train to see Professor Flitwick and a goblin that Harry recognized as Griphook. They said goodbye to their friends and carried their trunks over. Penny had cast a featherlight charm on them so that they wouldn't weigh too much the night before.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy didn't drink the pureblood supremacy kool-aid her husband did. She'd debated divorce but knew Lucius would make sure she couldn't find work. Seeing Draco smile and say goodbye to students of muggle parentage and Harry Potter was beginning to think about trying to find a way. If she thought Lucius wouldn't fight to keep custody of Draco she would act in a heartbeat. There was hope for her son after all. She decided to take advantage of her husband's absence from picking up Draco, "I'm delighted to see you making friends with muggleborns. Just don't breathe a word of it to your father."

"I won't," Draco promised. He wasn't an idiot. He could see that his father hated mud-muggleborns. He was still trying to correct himself from using the wrong term, but he was getting better at it. "Harry and Hermione have taught us all alot about the non-magical world," he told his mother.

"I'll see about us spending some time together. You can tell me all about it then."

Draco nodded, "I want to get them presents for Christmas. The Grangers too. Hermione's parents buy muggle toys, books, and games and send them to Hogwarts using Harry's owl. We give Hermione the money but I'd still like to get them something to thank them for introducing us to these new things."

Narcissa smiled, "Of course Draco. I'll help you get them some things. We could get them delivered or you could put them in your trunk and give them to them when you get back to school."

"We all decided on the latter. We're also doing a Secret Santa thing that Hermione explained. We drew names and have to get that person a gift. We're doing it back at school too. But everyone's getting Harry and Hermione presents too. Did you know Harry didn't even know he was a wizard until he got his letter? His relatives told him his parents were drunks who died in a car accident." Narcissa was stunned. Whether you were a fan of Voldemort or not the fact that a child who had destroyed him was kept ignorant of their world and the sacrifice of his parents' lives was treated with such disrespect was disturbing.

* * *

Flitwick and Griphook took Harry and Hermione to Gringotts via goblin magic that Flitwick said was similar to Apparition. Neither child knew what that meant but they kept their mouths shut. When they arrived in Griphook's office Hermione's parents were there and she ran into their arms. Harry watched the scene with a smile before becoming very nervous. He was their little girl's boyfriend. Hermione came back over and took his hand, pulling him after her, "Mum, Dad, do you remember Harry? He asked about getting onto the platform that day. Harry, my parents Emma and Dan Granger; Mum and Dad, this is Harry Potter. My boyfriend."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in front of them, "I already got a talking to from the guys in our house that said if I hurt Hermione they'd make me suffer. Could we avoid that talk?"

Dan and Emma exchanged a glance before nodding, "For now, I suppose. It's nice to see that other people care about our Hermione's wellbeing."

"Harry's at the top of that list," Hermione said, squeezing his hand encouragingly. He smiled at her and seemed to relax. "Now I think we have a ton of things to do today."

"First things first, Mr. Potter needs to be looked over by our healers," Griphook said. "I will handle your vault acquisitions while Filius goes with Harry."

"Wait you're getting more than one?" Hermione looked at her parents in surprise.

"The first vault is for ourselves. Goblin banking is much better than our current banking and Griphook here explained about how we could use debit cards and write checks and the goblins would honor it. We can even use ATMs still," Emma spoke.

"The second vault is for you Hermione. We can transfer money to your vault and you could use it when buying muggle things for your classmates," Dan added.

Harry grinned at his girlfriend, who looked positively gobsmacked. "That sounds great Hermione."

Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a gentle kiss before he left the room with Flitwick and another goblin who was to be their guide to the infirmary. Her parents were surprised by this public display of affection but said nothing. It was clear in their letters that their daughter was coming out of her shell and if that meant a few kisses with a boy who had, from both letters and brief conversation, proven to be respectful and gentle they couldn't object.

* * *

At first Harry was a calm patient. Until the fourth goblin came to look at his scar and run the same tests. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," the healer goblin said, his tone short and angry. At Flitwick's glare he continued, "It would appear that your scar has powerful dark magic surrounding it. We now must determine the best way to remove it. This might take a few moments."

Harry looked worried and Flitwick spoke, "Goblin healers are the best healers in the world, Harry. They will be able to figure it out."

"I guess I just wish Hermione was here with me. She always makes me feel better," Harry said softly.

After some discussion amongst the healers they stood near Harry's head and began chanting while magic beams of light entered his head. Harry wasn't ready for the pain that began and cried out. For Harry it was the most painful eight minutes of his life before the pain ceased and he heard a shriek. Then he passed out.

* * *

"Harry! Harry please wake up," the sound of an emotional Hermione came to him. He could feel moisture and realized that she must be crying. He didn't want Hermione to cry. Groaning, Harry opened his eyes. "Harry!" Hermione wrapped him up in a hug and he had to smile at her relief that he was okay.

"Did anyone get the license plate on that truck?"

"How do you feel?" Harry realized that Hermione was looking him over, worried about hurting him.

"I'm still huggable," he smiled. Hermione's arms returned around his torso and he relished the sensation. "It hurt really bad but now my head feels lighter."

"Ah Mr. Potter you're awake. The treatment was a success."

"What was wrong with me?"

The healer frowned and Harry noticed he looked very angry, "The dark magic was placed into you by the Dark Lord and we will be looking into the ritual he performed, rest assured. Your headaches should vanish now. You're healthy."

Harry sat up with help from Hermione, who slid into his arms and kissed him, "Now I'll be able to enjoy more cuddling time."

"And sit through class without wincing in pain," Hermione smiled, gently tracing his scar, "It looks a little thinner, a little lighter."

"Good," Harry finally stood up, feeling a little disoriented at first. Hermione helped him find his balance before they walked back upstairs, "Where are your parents?"

"Upstairs with Director Stoneslay," she answered. "He said I could go see you when we finished with Griphook. Oh and Griphook gave me a debit card for you," she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him, "You look better, Harry."

He smiled and slid his arm around her, "I really do feel better. I don't know what was in my scar but I'm glad it's out."

* * *

When they entered Stoneslay's office Professor Flitwick and the Grangers were waiting. "Ah Mr. Potter, please come in, have a seat. I am Stoneslay, director of Gringotts and leader of the goblin nation. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, thank you." Harry sat down on a sofa and Hermione sat next to him, her hand on his thigh. Keeping his arm around Hermione he spoke, "Will I have to go back to the Dursleys?"

Stoneslay smiled, "No Mr. Potter, you won't."

"You can call me Harry, sir," Harry said, smiling. "No more Dursleys! That's a relief."

"Your parents left a will, which we discovered in your vault. There is a second copy at the Ministry of Magic but it was sealed because the headmaster of your school announced that it was unsafe to read it."

At Harry's frown of confusion Hermione spoke, "He's not just the headmaster, Harry. He's got two other positions. He's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW."

Harry nodded in understanding and Stoneslay continued, "There are two people you could have gone to when your parents died. First your godfather, Sirius Black. He was imprisoned for leading Voldemort to your parents' home and for killing Peter Pettigrew and 12 other people." At Harry's blank look he explained, "Pettigrew was a friend of your father's. However Gringotts has learned that Mr. Black never received a trial nor was he effectively questioned. We are investigating these instances. We have a decent relationship with the current head of the DMLE and will see what we can find."

"Susan's aunt right? Hopefully she can help." Harry noticed Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip like she always did when she was thinking. He always wanted to kiss her when she did that. "What is it?"

"Just thinking," she said, her eyes narrowed in thought.

Emma Granger spoke up, "Who is the other one?"

"Alice Longbottom, who was Harry's godmother," Stoneslay sighed, "she and her husband were tortured into a catatonic state. Muggles call it a coma."

Harry felt very grateful to the Grangers. He had no other options and they were offering him their home. Looking at Hermione he realized she was still working on whatever problem she'd discovered. He leaned in and whispered, "You know when you bite your lip like that I just want to kiss you."

She blushed and gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking, why not use your fame to your advantage? Ask about your godfather. Maybe demand the ability to face the man who betrayed your parents at his trial? I find it highly suspicious that he was never given a trial and barely questioned about the events of that night. Something tells me there's more to that story than anyone here knows."

Silence filled the room before Harry grinned and kissed her, "You're brilliant," he breathed when they parted.

"That could work," Stoneslay said, "Filius you failed to mention just how intelligent your students are."

"Miss Granger is the brightest of her year," the pride in Flitwick's voice was obvious and Hermione blushed from the praise, though Harry squeezed her hand encouragingly. Her parents smiled at their daughter.

* * *

With some help from Stoneslay, Flitwick, and Hermione a letter was written by Harry to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Finished with that they went home with the Grangers. Their house was beautiful, in Harry's eyes. It was much bigger than the Dursley home and the décor, though expensive, was comfortable. It wasn't stuffy like Aunt Petunia would have wanted and it was festive, though there was no Christmas tree. "What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked, nervous about her boyfriend's answer.

"Your home is beautiful," he grinned.

She smiled and took him upstairs to a bedroom, "This is your room Harry," she said. My room is right across the hall."

He smiled. The room was draped in dark green and brown. Harry flopped onto the bed, "So let's see. I have the prettiest and most brilliant girl in school as my girlfriend, my scar no longer hurts, and I finally get to have a real Christmas. This is the best year ever!"

Hermione jumped onto the bed and tickled him, making Harry roll as he tried to get away from her. When they stopped several minutes later she was over him, panting slightly. "I'm glad you're having a good holiday. My parents want us to go with them to pick out a Christmas tree. Do you want to?"

"Absolutely," Harry nodded and let her get up before sitting upright, "Can I see your room?"

"Of course."

Hermione's room was not girly in the least and had plenty of bookcases, all full. Harry glanced through them until he came upon _The Lord of the Rings_, "Hey Hermione? I think Draco would like these books. Maybe we should get him a set for Christmas."

She smiled. While the others were all doing Secret Santa, she and Harry knew that everyone else would be buying them gifts and so they were doing the same. "Sure we can do that."

"Hermione! Harry! Let's get ready to go find our Christmas tree!"

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry gently, "I'm really, really happy you're here Harry. This will be the best Christmas ever." Harry grinned and she pulled him from her room as they raced down the stairs to get their coats.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office, a glass of firewhiskey in one hand as he looked at the letter in his other hand. He took a drink before he read the letter again:

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

_ My name is Harry Potter. I only recently became aware that I'm a wizard, so I've had a great deal to learn in the past four months. I went to Gringotts today to get some money and look at my parents' will and my account manager told me something interesting. He said that my godfather was supposed to be my guardian but that he was in jail for betraying my parents and killing another friend of theirs plus 12 other people. Now, I'm not exactly sure about how the wizarding world works but the goblins tell me that he never got a trial. In the non-magical world that wouldn't be allowed to happen. And if it did, there'd be protests and outrage about it. I really don't understand much when it comes to wizarding law but is this normal? I can't imagine it is._

_ Minister Fudge, sir, my life until Hogwarts was horrible. I was beaten and starved and kept in a cupboard under the stairs. I want to face the man whose actions condemned me to that hell. I'm sure you're a very busy man but I would really like to be at the trial of Sirius Black and look the man who got my family killed in the eye. _

_ I used to have nightmares where I could hear my father telling my mother to take me and run. I could hear my mother's scream as she begged her attacker to take her and leave me alone. I can't face the man who killed them because he's gone but I can still face the man who led him there. Please help me._

_ Thank you for your time and Merry Christmas,_

_ Harry James Potter_

Amelia Bones entered the office, "Minister…" She looked at the letter in his hand, "I daresay young Mr. Potter wrote to you as well?"

He nodded, "Is it true that Black never got a trial?"

Amelia sighed and sat down, "Yes it's true. I looked it up myself. Barty Crouch barely questioned him, they just sentenced him to life in Azkaban."

Cornelius sighed, "If we grant a trial and he's guilty nothing changes. If we grant a trial and he's innocent…"

"Then we're both cleaning up the last administration's mistakes, Cornelius," Amelia pointed out, "will it embarrass the ministry if he's innocent? Yes. But Mr. Potter certainly isn't out for our blood. He just wants to understand what happened that night. Quite frankly I think we all do. The boy is famous for something he doesn't remember. And if Black is innocent then you, Cornelius, are the man who righted a terrible wrong. Sometimes it's more important to do what's right than what's easy."

Cornelius looked at the letter, "Dumbledore claimed guardianship yet the boy was brought up abused and living in a cupboard. That makes me uncomfortable Amelia."

"I know," she nodded. "I think we owe Mr. Potter 10 Christmases worth of presents Cornelius."

Many things could be said about Cornelius Fudge. Lazy, wary of public opinion, a skilled politician who never gave a direct answer. But he wasn't an idiot. There was something very wrong going on here. Acting quickly and decisively was the only option. "Get Black out of Azkaban. I'll call the Wizengamot tomorrow. You'll lead the questioning and I'll contact Mr. Potter. I want no one to know this so pick only those you trust." It went without saying that neither one trusted Dumbledore. He'd been Chief Warlock when Black had gone to prison without a trial, declared the Potter will unsafe to open, and then claimed guardianship of the young boy. "Perhaps the goblins could provide an escort for Mr. Potter?"

"My Susan is friendly with the lad and she says he's staying with his girlfriend Hermione Granger for the holidays. She's a muggleborn. Susan also said that Harry pointed out it was unfair that Miss Granger isn't able to show her parents her magic when Susan can come home and show me what she's learned. When you consider that her parents are paying for her education but can't see their daughter's talents…"

Cornelius smiled. "That could be an interesting project to take on, Amelia. It does give students like Miss Granger unfair limitations for their homework over vacation."

Amelia nodded, "Once Susan told me I saw the truth in it. I think she mentioned Adrian Greengrass might be taking up the cause. She's friends with his daughter Daphne."

"We'll see what he does. If he brings it up I could throw my support toward it. But right now we have a bigger fish to fry." Amelia left the office rather impressed with Cornelius Fudge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Well I did a quick check of my driver's license. My name is not JK Rowling and my bank account indicates I make no money from this fic or anything else Harry Potter. **

**A/N- In this chap Fudge visits the Grangers, Draco and Narcissa make an appearance, Sirius gets a trial, and I am outed as a Manchester United fan. Oh, and Ron's delusions are expressed at the end. Keyword is expressed, not explained. He's not going to be portrayed as particularly smart and Ron's delusions of grandeur typically only make sense to him anyway. Also, CHRISTMAS! I've gotten the 'Harry and Hermione seem a bit mature' comment twice now so I feel I should explain. Yes they are a bit mature for their age. But to my mind in the original books they both were far more mature than their ages would indicate. Hermione in particular but Harry as well. They had moments where they acted their ages but for the most part they felt older to me. **

**I'm glad you're enjoying this. I have completely changed a part of chapter 5 so that one might be a longer time coming. These other ones have been finished before I even published Chapter 1.**

* * *

Harry had never decorated a tree before but was really enjoying helping the Grangers. A knock on the door drew their attention away for a moment before Dan walked to answer it. "Mr. Granger? I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Mr. Potter wrote me a letter today and I am here to answer it."

Dan nodded, "They're in the living room. Please come in Minister Fudge."

Two Aurors entered as well, "My bodyguards. If you prefer they could wait outside," Cornelius said. He didn't want to impose on these people.

"It's fine. This way," Dan led them into the living room and looked at Harry, "Harry it would appear your letter got us some guests."

Harry turned to see a man in pinstripe robes standing in the doorway, "Hello Harry, I'm Cornelius Fudge."

"Hello Minister," Harry said. He took Hermione's hand in his, "This is my girlfriend Hermione and her parents Doctors Dan and Emma Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Fudge bowed his head to them each in turn and removed his cloak and hat, handing it to an Auror before shaking each person's hand, "I came to speak to you about your godfather's trial. If you want to include the Grangers that is quite fine with me."

"I would," Harry sat down with Hermione, "I don't think it's a good idea to be keeping secrets from my girlfriend's parents."

Cornelius chuckled as he sat down in the chair offered, "A wise move, if I may say so myself. Amelia Bones looked into the files and your goblin friend is correct, Sirius Black did not receive a trial. Tomorrow is the final call of the Wizengamot before the holiday break. Amelia Bones is at present on her way to Azkaban to get Sirius Black to the Ministry. Tomorrow he will have his trial. I thought it would be best to explain to you in person how it will go."

"Can the goblin who's on my account come?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. I was thinking he could escort you actually. If you like we could get some Aurors to take you."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment, "It'll just be me and Hermione." He looked at the Grangers, "Unless you want to come?"

"You two can go by yourselves so long as Griphook is with you. Maybe Professor Flitwick could join you as well? Dan and I can do some Christmas shopping while you're gone," she winked at her husband.

Cornelius liked these people. They'd taken in a young man who they knew simply as their daughter's best friend and boyfriend and were treating him as a member of their family. There were no airs or alternative motives. It was a pleasant feeling. He explained how the trial would go and what the Veritaserum would do. "I must warn you, Harry, that Veritaserum compels the person to speak in a monotone. So if you are disturbed by his tone understand why."

Harry nodded in understanding. He and Hermione had very few questions, although the biggest was how could anyone be imprisoned without getting a trial, let alone a questioning. Cornelius sighed, "I do not know. Those were dark times and my predecessor, as well as Amelia's predecessor, managed to somehow do it. Should Sirius Black be found not guilty…well there will be a full inquiry into how this happened."

After having tea with Harry and the Grangers Cornelius Fudge left. Tomorrow would be an uncomfortable day no matter the outcome. When he entered the Granger home he'd been hoping Black would be guilty. By the time he left he was hoping Black actually was innocent, for Harry's sake. It was hard not to feel sympathy for the lad who'd had such a hard life. If Black was innocent Dumbledore had better have a good explanation for torturing that boy as he had.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione entered the courtroom the next day it was to see some of their friends sitting together. Susan smiled and waved at them, "Over here!"

Harry smiled and nodded his head to Fudge before walking with Hermione over to Susan, Daphne, Terry, Penny, and Roger. "What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"We're here to support our friend," Terry answered.

"Professor Flitwick said we should come to support you," Roger added, "so we came. I know I'm not as pretty as Hermione but I can still offer my support to you."

Harry swallowed and smiled, "Th-thanks guys."

They all sat down together and watched as Fudge made his way to the gallery, "I have business for the Wizengamot, namely a trial for a prisoner who was never given one. Aurors, please bring in the prisoner!"

When Sirius Black entered everyone was shocked, except for Flitwick, Griphook, Fudge, Amelia Bones, and Harry and Hermione. Hermione took Harry's hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. He leaned against her. Black saw Harry and gave a start before he was thrust into the chair and bound. Amelia Bones administered the Veritaserum and stepped back, "Is your name Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes," his voice was rough and gravely from disuse. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and shifted so that they were sitting against one another. He felt Roger's hand on his shoulder and Terry took put his hand on Harry's arm. Flitwick was right. Harry needed all the support he could get right now. He realized Minister Fudge was looking at him with sympathy in his eyes.

Amelia, satisfied with the fact that the potion was taking hold, continued the questioning. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Do you support their cause?"

"No."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"No."

"Did you lead Voldemort to the Potters on Halloween of 1981?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew led his master there."

"Did you know Pettigrew was a Death Eater?"

"Not until I couldn't find him and then saw the Potter house in ruins."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. He blew up the street, cut off his finger and vanished into the sewer in his form as a rat animagus. We were all animagi."

"We?"

"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and myself. Our friend was a werewolf and we wanted him to know we cared about him regardless of his condition."

"Did you ever tell anyone this?"

"I tried to but was never questioned."

"What happened the night of Halloween, 1981 once you arrived at the Potter home?"

"I wanted to take Harry since he's my godson but Hagrid was there and wouldn't give him to me. He said he was there on Dumbledore's orders and that Dumbledore was taking Harry to his relatives. I said that Harry was my charge and Hagrid wouldn't give him to me. I decided to go after Peter instead, then get Harry afterwards. I presumed he was safe with Dumbledore watching over him." Amelia gave him the antidote. The gallery was silent, stunned over Black's story.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was both horrified and relieved. For a multitude of reasons. He walked over to Sirius, "Mr. Black I apologize for the miscarriage of justice you have experienced. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. I believe the goblins have a healer who will be able to look you over. The ministry shall take on the burden of cost for treatment and getting you some proper clothes."

Amelia produced the proclamation proclaiming Sirius Black a free and innocent man. Cornelius signed it enthusiastically and then Amelia followed suit. Given Dumbledore's actions pertaining to Sirius' imprisonment Adrian Greengrass signed for the Wizengamot. All three apologized to Sirius profusely but his eyes were fixed on his godson and the girl he was leaning against. Cornelius gently took Sirius by the arm and guided him over to the gallery, "Sirius Black may I introduce to you Harry Potter, the young man who requested your trial in the first place."

"You look so much like your father," Sirius spoke. He looked at Hermione, "And who might this be?"

"This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend and best friend," Harry said proudly. "She's the smartest in our year."

"Your mother was the smartest in our year too," Sirius smiled.

"Minister can we use a portkey to get into Gringotts? I don't think Mr. Black is ready for the press," Griphook spoke as he looked over Sirius, "his condition is worse than we anticipated."

"Certainly. Amelia can produce a portkey to take your group from here to the bank." He looked at Dumbledore, "I can assure you that we will be investigating the sealing of the Potter will, the removal of young Mr. Potter from the home by Albus Dumbledore, the placement of Mr. Potter with abusive people, and of course your unlawful imprisonment. I might not have been Minister when these things happened but I can find out how they happened." Amelia Bones was very impressed by Cornelius' newfound courage and attitude. Part of her knew that meeting Harry Potter had something to do with it but another part recognized that he was finally entering the proper role of Minister of Magic. She noticed Dumbledore looked ghastly white and took great pleasure in the fact that he was going to have to answer questions she knew he would hate having to answer.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to their friends before going to Gringotts with Flitwick, Sirius, and Griphook via the portkey. Once there Sirius was taken to the infirmary, Harry and Hermione following them. As Sirius took the potions and the healers worked on his body Harry and Hermione told him about Harry's life thus far, and all about them staying with the Grangers. Flitwick added things in here and there. When they had finished they went to eat lunch and then got Sirius some new clothes and robes.

* * *

It was in Flourish and Blott's, a stop made at Hermione's request, that they ran into Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. To Sirius' surprise Draco smiled at Harry and Hermione, "Your scar looks different Harry."

"The goblins took away the dark magic," Harry grinned, "I feel alot better now. Or else I'm just enjoying staying with Hermione and spending even more time with her; could really go either way."

The laughter between the boys and the playful slap to the backs of both of their heads from Hermione had Sirius looking at his cousin in surprise, "Sirius I know I'm in no position to ask for a favor but…you are the head of the Black household and if you could declare my marriage invalid and take Draco and myself back under the Black banner…well you can see how he gets on with people he initially thought were less than him. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are changing many minds at Hogwarts, and if you could find it in your heart to keep my son and I safe from my bigot of a husband I would be eternally grateful. Lucius won't make it easy if I divorce him."

Sirius watched as Draco went with the others to go look at some books. "You didn't take the mark did you Cissy?" She handed Sirius her shopping bags and rolled up her sleeve to show bare skin. Sirius smiled, "I've been offered the opportunity to stay at the Granger home for the holiday. If you can come with us to Gringotts I can declare your marriage null and take you and Draco back under the Black house. I'll have to ask Hermione if her parents wouldn't mind the two of you joining us as well. If they don't mind then we'll be fine. The goblins have warded the property already."

"That's fine with us," Narcissa said. "We wouldn't have any clothes or anything."

"I think I know how we can pull one over on Lucius," the familiar fire appeared in Sirius' eyes and Narcissa smirked. Lucius was about to be pranked. She just hoped that the Grangers would be accepting of her and her son.

* * *

Back at Gringotts Professors Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were waiting. Sirius glared at Snape before Harry and Hermione pulled him aside and explained how nice and good Snape had been to them, especially how Snape had treated Harry to take care of the abuse. Snape then approached Sirius and the two shook hands before they met with Fudge and Amelia, who took some memories from Harry with help from Snape. Since Severus knew of all the abuse he helped cherrypick which things Harry should share. Flitwick and Griphook left to go get the Grangers. When they returned with Emma Granger Harry introduced her to an exonerated Sirius Black and then to Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa. Sirius then explained what he wanted to do with Snape and Flitwick explaining the situation further when it was necessary. Snape's knowledge of the muggle world helped Emma very much and she watched as Hermione and Harry talked with Draco. The three children were laughing about something. Accepting Sirius into their home was easy. He was Harry's godfather and his guardian. They certainly had the room for two more people. Dan had said he trusted her decisions so she nodded, "You are all welcome to stay as long as is needed."

"Thank you," Narcissa smiled and bowed to her, "my son and I are very grateful for your hospitality. Your daughter is a very special young woman. Draco says she's the best in their year."

Cornelius and Amelia smiled at Emma Granger, "Since you will have two adult wizards staying with you the ward that alerts the Ministry to underage magic has been removed. We think it will be to your benefit," they both winked at her and she smiled. She would get to see her daughter perform magic.

* * *

It was almost dinnertime when a large group returned to the Granger household. Draco, Narcissa, and Sirius were each shown their room before they all sat down to dinner, which Dan and Emma ordered out for. Introducing three purebloods to pizza was quite humorous for the other four.

After dinner Harry and Hermione introduced Draco to television while Dan and Emma talked to Sirius and Narcissa about the future. "We can take you shopping for clothes and other items tomorrow. It's rather amazing that you can end a marriage so easily."

Sirius chuckled, "Well the magical world is a little backwards. Men are the heads of houses and, should they become displeased with a choice in marriage or the husband proves to be an unsavory type, the head of house can cancel the relationship and take back any dowry. The Malfoys are not as rich as the Blacks, so Cissy's ex-husband will be feeling the hurt."

"My only other option was divorce which would see me penniless and Lucius would claim our son. I would have divorced sooner but I had nowhere to go and I hoped Draco could be saved. Harry and Hermione managed to open his mind. That was a relief to me."

Emma nodded, "When Hermione first wrote us the only bright spot in her letter was Harry. A few weeks later she was writing me about having all these other friends and teaching the people who had picked on her all about our world and playing football with them…it was a relief to us that she was fitting in and that Harry was by her side through it all."

Dan slid his arm around his wife, "Harry is quite the young man. I was at first uncomfortable that my daughter had a boyfriend but having met him and gotten to know him…he's a good young man. Very respectful. And he has excellent taste in girls." The others laughed at that. It was hard to feel awkward in the Granger home; they were just so inviting and such warm people.

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas were spent having some fun. Narcissa loved shopping for muggle clothing and it quickly became her preferred wardrobe. Emma proved to be a skilled teacher as it pertained to the muggle world and she was very grateful for her new friend. With the snowstorm that came on the third day of them all living together Hermione took the boys sledding and though they all came back soaking wet Draco was the happiest Narcissa had ever seen him.

The Grangers' expressions upon seeing their daughter use magic was a wakeup call to Narcissa and Sirius. Draco told them about the conversation between their friends and Sirius decided to call on Adrian Greengrass, Amelia Bones, and Cornelius Fudge. This legislation was something he wanted to throw his weight behind.

* * *

On Christmas morning Harry woke with a grin. That grin soon grew wider as a certain bushy-haired witch came into his bedroom. She sat on his bed and he sat up, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

"Happy Christmas Harry," she pulled him to her and they shared a brief kiss. "Did you have pleasant dreams?"

"They were all about my Hermione," he answered, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, "so yes."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again before standing up, "Come on, we have presents under the tree to open."

"This is already the best Christmas ever," he said, "but I do want to see you open your presents." Harry got up and pulled her into a hug before they walked downstairs together hand in hand.

Sirius delightedly passed out presents to everyone. Harry, never being a part of anything like this before, opened his presents excitedly. At first he'd hesitated but seeing the others opening them without waiting meant that he wouldn't either. His first present was from Dan and Emma. Inside was a Manchester United jersey. Harry grinned. Dan had taken him and Draco to a game and they'd both had a blast. He glanced up to see that Draco had a jersey as well. Harry turned it to see Potter across the back. Draco's said Black. Harry and Draco grinned at each other, then at the Grangers who just smiled back. Narcissa had got him some football boots, which also had him grinning. These would be useful at their games at Hogwarts. Sirius gave him a mirror which he explained could be used to contact Sirius when he was back at Hogwarts. His present from Hermione he was most excited to open. Opening it Harry saw a Game Boy and grinned. Hermione smiled, "I think if we can make the batteries magical it should work at Hogwarts." Harry looked at the games she'd bought him before leaning over and kissing her, "Well if I get that for getting you a Game Boy I'd like to point out I suggested the other gift from my parents," she pointed at a large box. Harry opened it to see a Sega Genesis. He grinned at Hermione and gave her a much longer kiss, "Happy Christmas Harry."

"This is the best Christmas ever," he looked and saw that both she and Draco also had Game Boy systems and they all had plenty of games, each also having some different ones, "I presume the different games are for us to play and swap back and forth?"

"No wonder you're a Ravenclaw," Draco drawled, making Sirius laugh.

Hermione threw a wad of wrapping paper at Draco's head before shifting to sit against Harry, "Ignore the Slytherin. His cunning is currently under maintenance." Harry laughed as Draco stuck his tongue out at her.

Harry watched Hermione open up the present from him, "I'm not sure if it's a good gift but I thought you'd like it." Hermione ripped off the paper to see a small jewelry box. She opened it to find a necklace. It was a golden locket, with her and Harry's initials engraved and overlapping on it with a small sapphire below them. She opened it up to see a picture of them cuddling on what she assumed was the sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. The picture was zoomed into just their faces and they both looked quite happy. The other picture was of the two sharing a kiss. She looked at Harry, who was looking very nervous. "If you don't like it I could…"

He was silenced as Hermione knocked him over onto his back as she kissed him, "I don't like it Harry," she whispered when she finally pulled away for air, "I love it. It's perfect."

A sigh of relief left Harry before Hermione hugged him. When he reluctantly pulled away they shifted upright and Hermione asked Harry to put the necklace on her. He obeyed immediately, which earned him another kiss for his efforts. Harry felt like he was on cloud nine. Picking out a present for Hermione was hard. He knew she was his girlfriend and guys typically bought their girlfriends jewelry but Hermione didn't seem the type to wear jewelry or that would want it. But he couldn't think of anything else to get her to properly showcase his affections for her so he tried to make it as personal as he could. The fact that she loved it, and proceeded to demonstrate that on the floor of her parents' living room, was the greatest present Harry had received.

* * *

After breakfast and a shower Harry found Hermione in her family's study sitting on the loveseat. "Hey," he said, entering the room.

She smiled and patted the cushion next to her. Harry sat down and Hermione shifted to sit against him, "I love my necklace Harry. It's wonderful."

"But?"

He was very smart, she had to give him that. "I guess I just worry about the fact that you can give me something so wonderful and be terrified that you'll somehow screw it up."

"You mean the world to me," Harry answered, "if I lost you…"

Hermione shifted to sit in his lap and kissed him, "Harry if I have my way you never will. I'm so glad we got onto that platform together. I was so thrilled when you asked me to be your girlfriend. But I do think that we need to work on your social interactions. Sometimes you're mature beyond your years and socially skilled, other times you're incredibly socially awkward. Those Dursleys certainly did a number on you."

"I'm learning bit by bit," Harry said, "My first birthday present was from Hagrid when he came for me on my eleventh birthday. I've never given or received any presents before."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "So then what do you think of your first real Christmas?"

"It's wonderful, though I think it has more to do with the company than the gifts," Harry pulled her tight against him.

"I think we're both helping each other overcome our social insecurities. Just don't be afraid to ask me about things you're unsure about. I won't think less of you and we share almost everything else anyway."

Harry thought about this before asking, "So if I asked you what love is?"

Hermione thought about the answer. That was a complicated question. "Well I assume you're referring to romantic love." Harry's nod had her smiling, "Well let's see. Romantic love is missing the person when they're not by your side, and putting their needs before your own. Love is looking at that person and not seeing anyone else. Love is the butterflies in your stomach when you gaze at one another. Love can be both frightening and exhilarating. It can destroy you and it can make you whole."

For a long moment Harry was silent before he tilted her head to look her in the eye, "Hermione I love you."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you too Harry," she whispered before their lips met. When they parted Harry had a smile on his face and Hermione rested her forehead against his, "What are you smirking about lover boy?"

"Just enjoying that the most beautiful and most brilliant witch of our year loves me," Harry answered.

"Oh Harry at this rate you'll be quite the smooth talker," she teased, leaning in to kiss him once more before getting off his lap, "now let's go spend time with the others."

* * *

Ron Weasley was not having a happy Christmas. True, he got presents. Being so materialistic and greedy he always liked getting presents. He also had a wonderful feast at Hogwarts. But he was supposed to have Harry Potter as his best friend, Potter was supposed to be in Gryffindor, and the Weasleys were supposed to get the Potter wealth after Ginny seduced Harry. Instead Potter was in Ravenclaw, he was popular in his house and hung out with filthy Slytherins like Draco Malfoy and wimpy Hufflepuffs, had a girlfriend who was a mudblood, and wasn't even at the castle anymore. According to his mother Dumbledore hadn't even talked to the annoying prat yet.

To boot Ron had been bit by a three-headed dog on Halloween in the third floor corridor. That plan bugged Ron. It had been perfect. He'd even taunted the Granger bitch to get a rise out of the prat but it was like none of those blasted ravens had heard a word he said. Potter hadn't even left the Great Hall on Halloween because of his mudblood keeping everyone there. How was he supposed to have an adventure with Potter when the git didn't move without the permission of his trollop? Ron Weasley hated Hermione Granger. She always seemed to be between him and Potter.

Looking back it all seemed to go wrong that first day on the Hogwarts Express. Ron was supposed to meet Potter on the train and eat candy Potter bought. Instead Potter hadn't been around and Ron had been stuck with those gross sandwiches he didn't even like. He better get in with Potter soon. The miserable git owed Ron for all this time of not being his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make money from this fic. I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox with her toys.**

**A/N- Consider this a holiday gift. I got inspired and drummed out three full pages taking the chapter from four to seven pages. I actually expected some Draco hate so I was pleasantly surprised. One thing I really like about AU stories are when we get to create our own backstories and motives for the characters. Severus is getting that treatment in this chapter. The goblins' motives are explained in part- no fun giving everything, then you wouldn't have a reason to read anymore.**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Draco entered platform nine and three-quarters with four adults when the time came to return to Hogwarts. They saw their other friends and smiled and waved. Amelia Bones and her niece Susan came over. "Dr. and Dr. Granger, Miss Black, Mr. Black, it is a pleasure to see you all. Susan has talked about these football games arranged by Miss Granger and Mr. Potter throughout the fall."

"You can call us Harry and Hermione, Madam Bones," Hermione smiled, "Susan's a friend of ours."

Harry nodded his head, "In muggle school we always have some sort of physical education. When we arrived at Hogwarts our classmates found this to be a foreign concept. Other than quidditch, which is only available to people who are at least year 2 and even then only to like nine people or so, there's no real sports program at Hogwarts; plus since they're friendly games we change them up. At first, to teach everyone, it was always Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin; then we began to change them up. Boys vs. girls, first years vs. second years, odd years vs. even years; it's plenty of fun. We also take turns refereeing. Professors Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick even come watch or participate sometimes."

"No Gryffindors?" Amelia asked, surprised.

"The Gryffindors hate that the Slytherins were invited to play," Draco explained, "Hermione invited Slytherin to watch and play on Halloween; ever since Gryffindor has been particularly hostile towards the other houses."

Susan nodded, "Some of the first years in Gryffindor are big football fans but they don't play because their house is really watchful to make sure they don't talk to others. One Gryffindor has a twin sister in Ravenclaw and they're rarely around each other."

"Padma says they're not very close anyway but Gryffindor is really tight within themselves," Hermione nodded. "I don't think Padma minds, but Parvati seems annoyed. I think it's because she wants gossip on Harry."

"I'm glad you're all getting close to one another. In my time the houses were very segregated. It's lovely to see you all interacting with one another," Narcissa said. Sirius and Amelia both nodded their heads in agreement. The kids said goodbye and Harry, Draco, and Hermione hugged all four adults they came with before Harry and Draco put Susan's trunk onto Draco's trolley and the two boys pushed them over to the train. Narcissa watched them get on the train together, "When Draco went off to Hogwarts I worried for him. He'd been subjected to my now ex-husband's bigotry for so long he was like a miniature Lucius. But when he came home for Christmas he was a different person. Harry and Hermione were the cause of that; according to Draco Hermione began it by looking out for the safety of Slytherin when that troll got into the school."

"My Susan is rather introverted. Seeing her laugh and talk to other students is a relief. I was afraid she'd get into Hufflepuff and she'd keep to herself."

"Hermione was a lonely girl. Meeting Harry changed that," Emma smiled, "and I think she changed him too. They're quite the couple."

Dan nodded, "Susan is welcome to spend some time this summer at our home, Madam Bones. Cissy and Sirius intend to stay for the forseeable future and I'm sure the kids would like to play together. We're planning on taking them to a theme park for Harry's birthday."

"Oh call me Amelia," she smiled, "that sounds lovely. Isn't Harry's birthday at the end of July?"

"It's a surprise," Sirius grinned, "we're keeping it a secret from him so we'll count on Draco, Hermione and Susan to help get invites to students. It'd be easier for Draco and Susan than Hermione, though. Harry and Hermione tell each other everything."

Some chuckles were had as they watched the train take off. Narcissa much preferred this sendoff over the last one. She would do anything for Harry and Hermione. They'd given her the son she'd thought she lost to Lucius. That had been the very best Christmas present she'd ever received, even beating out the annulment of her marriage. Hogwarts was very different this year. She liked the changes, even if they were only among three houses.

* * *

The train ride was spent with all the first year puffs, snakes, and ravens talking about their time home for the holidays. Presents were exchanged and much laughter was had; their friends were happy to see that Harry had his innocent godfather back and that there was now a hunt for Pettigrew and that Draco was no longer a Malfoy but a Black. Daphne told them all how her dad now had support from Madam Bones, Sirius Black, and Cornelius Fudge for his legislation to let Muggleborn students practice magic in their own homes around their parents and/or guardians. Hermione and Justin offered to write letters expressing their feelings on it while some of the purebloods decided they should do the same, expressing how they felt it wasn't fair that magical households weren't subjected to the trace but first generation magic users were.

Harry and Draco were having quite the time explaining video games to the purebloods, which had them both biting back laughs. Draco had learned a great deal about muggle things and he liked a great many of them. Dan Granger had introduced Sirius, Draco, and Harry to James Bond, Indiana Jones, and Star Wars. Harry had never got to watch movies or television so while he knew about them he hadn't seen them. Dan had delighted in showing them the movies and the boys had been entranced. Draco especially liked Star Wars and thought the toy lightsabers, while cool, could be improved upon magically. Sirius agreed and had vowed to figure out how to make lightsabers so that the boys could have fights.

"You guys will have to come over this summer to play. I bet my mom and Sirius could Apparate you to the Granger home," Draco said. The guys all agreed. Harry decided squirt guns would also be introduced that summer. Purebloods and squirt guns could prove quite comical.

* * *

Stoneslay looked at the memory of the goblin who had 'cured' Harry's scar. Watching the soul of Voldemort screech before being blasted away by four goblins at once was disturbing. There was no way Voldemort only made one. No he was too paranoid for that. He'd first order an inspection of all vaults to search for dark artifacts. Horcruxes needed to be destroyed. Stoneslay gave the orders and sat back in his chair. Had Dumbledore known about Harry's scar? It was easily curable for goblin magic. From what he knew about wizard magic it was presumed to be indestructible in a live creature, which was a fallacy. It wasn't as though Harry would have lived forever with the piece in his head. To the contrary he'd probably die sooner rather than later. Looking at the pain Harry was in Stoneslay decided that if their search turned up another horcrux he would bring in Madam Bones. For now he didn't think Harry needed to know. This was not his battle. The lad had been through enough and if Stoneslay had his way Harry Potter would only end up knowing about horcruxes and never having to hunt them.

The Blacks were a known dark family, minus Sirius Black and his cousins Narcissa and Andromeda. If Bellatrix's vault turned up something then Stoneslay would ask to send a team to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

The first day of classes was welcome to Ravenclaw. Harry had also got Hermione a new dragonskin bag that was charmed to be weightless for Christmas. Regardless he still carried her bag, much to her amusement. "Harry the bag is weightless."

"I know, I bought it for you. But I'm the boyfriend and it's my job to carry your bag."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I love you. You're wonderful."

Harry grinned before sobering, "If you really want to carry your bag I won't be upset about it love."

"You could hold my hand instead," she pointed out.

"That's tempting," he admitted. "You can carry your bag after Potions."

"So generous," she teased, getting a kiss from Harry in response as they entered Snape's classroom.

* * *

Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick talked that night about setting up a field especially for these football games. "We could keep the field clear so that they could play," Sprout said, "Get them some bleachers. I took a peek at some school football fields while I was on vacation."

Snape nodded, "Warming spells on the bleachers should keep the spectators warm. I think we could get them some. I can still get around the Muggle world. I could go one weekend and get the things that they need."

"Perhaps some of the parents could assist with the finances? We could contact a few of them from each of the three houses."

"I'm sure Mr. Black would offer some assistance," Flitwick said, "I must agree with the students. We need more sports than quidditch for the students to be involved in."

"I agree," Snape and Sprout said at the same time.

"What about the goblins, Filius?" Sprout asked.

"Mr. Potter had something in his head called a horcrux. Stoneslay explained it to me. It was a piece of the dark lord's soul. They found another horcrux in Gringotts itself. They've taken care of that one."

Snape swallowed hard, "What happens now?"

"Stoneslay is having the goblin nation work with Amelia Bones from the DMLE. They're casting a wide net for dark items and when the Aurors have them the goblins will scan them. They'll destroy any horcruxes. Stoneslay wants to see if Hogwarts has any. They're making a device that identifies horcruxes. We'll have to get the headmaster and Minerva out of the school."

"We'll figure it out," Pomona said. "Harry doesn't know?"

"It's been agreed that this is not his responsibility," Filius said, "he'll be made aware of it, but he won't be asked to do any of it. This is not his responsibility."

* * *

The investigation into Albus Dumbledore had begun after the new year but already the press was eviscerating him. One man held three separate powerful positions. And he'd abused them. He cost an innocent man ten years of his life. He robbed the wizarding world's savior of a childhood and, as it turned out, prevented the abuse from being reported by casting a special confundus charm on Harry that had prevented people from recognizing the signs of abuse. It was unknown how the charm was lifted but Flitwick suggested that the wards over Gringotts had broken it when he entered for the very first time with Hagrid. The wards stopped polyjuice and anything else a wizard or witch might use to try and pull one over on the goblins. This seemed the most likely scenario to both the goblins and the ministry after a brief investigation.

Immediately rumors about Severus Snape began to circulate and so on the first weekend after the school year had resumed Severus Snape reported to the Wizengamot, with Sirius and Narcissa Black in the gallery, for a trial that had never happened. Amelia Bones required an oath that he'd taken nothing to counteract the serum before she administered it and the questioning began.

"Is your name Severus Tobias Snape?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Were you a Death Eater previously?"

"Yes."

"Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"I was given power, respect. The Dark Lord appointed me his personal potions brewer. I could get any ingredients I needed for my research. Anything at all. I also believed in the supremacy of purebloods although I'm a halfblood."

"Did you want to leave the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I overheard a prophecy. I realized it could pertain to my childhood friend Lily Evans who became Lily Potter. I wanted to save her life."

"What did you do to try and do that?"

"I went to Albus Dumbledore and asked for his help. I asked him to save Lily."

"What about her son, her husband?"

"At the time I cared only about Lily."

Amelia took a deep breath before she continued, "The Dark Lord known as Voldemort went after the Potters anyway. What did you do in exchange for him helping the Potters?"

"He told me if I took an oath to spy on the dark lord then he would help her. I did so immediately."

"What did you do as a spy?"

"Reported on happenings in the Death Eaters that I knew about. I found out the identities of many of them."

"Did Dumbledore use this information?"

"Not to my knowledge no."

"Did Dumbledore help the Potters?"

"No," he answered. "He did not."

"Did you know that Peter Pettigrew led Voldemort to the Potters?"

"I knew it was someone close to them, but not who exactly. I thought it was Pettigrew or Lupin."

"Not Black?"

"For all his faults Sirius Black was never a Death Eater. I told Dumbledore this after I heard the Potters had been killed."

"Was that before or after the disappearance of Peter Pettigrew?"

"Before."

"When did you learn that Harry Potter was left at the Dursleys?"

"Two days after it had happened."

"Did you object to this?"

"Yes. I told Albus they hated magic and Lily would never have wanted her son to be raised by Petunia."

"What did he say in response?"

"He told me that it was none of my business and he was Harry's guardian. I didn't know otherwise."

"What was Mr. Potter's status when he arrived at Hogwarts on September 1rst?"

Sirius had thus far been calm, but it was a close thing. Narcissa's fingers digging into his arm were all that was keeping him seated as Snape answered, "He was very malnourished, several inches shorter than he should be, his eyesight was very poor without his glasses, and his back was covered in scars from being whipped by a belt. There were plenty of badly healed broken bones. His clothes were far too big for him and his shoes were taped together with holes in them."

"What did you do?"

"I talked to his head of house and then we approached Mr. Potter. I supplied potions and salves to take care of the malnourishment and scarring. The goblins took care of the rest over winter break."

"Was the damage able to be repaired?"

"For the most part. I believe it's expected he'll undergo treatment for his eyes over the summer break."

"What did you do to obtain the dark mark?"

"I tortured a nine year old muggle girl almost to death," he answered, his head down, "an act that has haunted me ever since," his tone was neutral but the sorrow and tears on his face were all too real.

Amelia ended the questioning and gave him the antidote before looking to the Wizengamot. "There are at present no charges against Severus Snape. It is up to this body to determine what, if any, punishment he should face."

* * *

The panel filed out of the room and Sirius looked at Amelia, "What will happen to Snape now?"

"None of the Death Eaters we've interviewed ever saw much of Snape. His reasons why make sense. He will be punished for the crime but his atonement by looking out for Mr. Potter upon his entry to Hogwarts will go a long way in his favor."

Sirius looked at the forlorn man. "I never knew he and Lily were so close growing up. I thought she was his friend out of pity or something."

"Severus was abused growing up," Narcissa said, "I'm sure he felt a pang of understanding for the things Harry has gone through." Sirius looked at his cousin in surprise. He'd not known that either. Now he felt like a right git, picking on a kid who'd been beaten in his own house.

The Wizengamot reconvened about twenty minutes later. Adrian Greengrass spoke, "After some discussion we have reached a decision. There is no doubt that crimes have been committed by Severus Snape. However Professor Snape has shown remorse for his actions and did try to do what was best for young Mr. Potter in spite of Headmaster Dumbledore's actions. Where many have claimed indifference or ignorance, he has accepted responsibility for his actions. Severus Snape you are hereby sentenced to a 3,000 galleon fine for being a Death Eater and casting illegal curses. You would face three months in Azkaban however we are prepared to commute your sentence to brewing potions for St. Mungo's patients. Your sentence will begin after the school year has finished at the request of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Your position there will then be up for review by both the Wizengamot and the board. We only need to determine who to place you into the custody of until your sentence can begin."

Sirius saw his opportunity to make amends and decided to grasp it with both hands. He wanted his godson to be proud of him and not ashamed of his past mistakes. Harry didn't yet know what Sirius had done and he wanted to make amends before Harry found out. Disappointing Harry was not an option for Sirius Black. Not now. "If it pleases the Wizengamot, I would be happy to take on the responsibility. In the past I have made mistakes and I wish to try to correct them just as Professor Snape does."

Greengrass looked at the prisoner, "Do you object to being placed in the custody of Sirius Black?"

"No I do not," Snape said.

"Then we don't either," Greengrass slammed the gavel down and Narcissa and Sirius led Snape out of the courtroom.

* * *

Harry answered his mirror and students in the Great Hall gathered around him to hear the verdict for the potions master, "Harry?"

"Hi Sirius. You've got me, Hermione, and all of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. So speak loudly."

"Hi Sirius," Hermione said. "How did it go?"

"Severus underwent truth serum and gave testimony. He named Death Eaters and confessed to his crimes. He expressed remorse and his help toward you went a long way," Sirius said.

They heard Narcissa come through, "Severus has a fine to pay and will be brewing potions for St. Mungo's patients this summer exclusively. He'll stay at Hogwarts until the end of the year and then his position will be up for review."

"No Azkaban?" Draco asked to be sure.

"He will not be going to Azkaban," Sirius assured them.

There was some cheering from the Slytherins. A sigh of relief came from the other houses. After Halloween Snape had tempered his faux-bad attitude toward the other houses and his classes had become much more enjoyable so the others felt invested as well, just not as much as the Slytherins were toward their head of house.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge looked at Stoneslay and Amelia Bones as they sat in the goblin's office. "First we need to purge the ministry of Death Eaters," he informed Amelia. "Do we have enough names?"

"We have a great many. I'd love to be able to get Malfoy," Amelia would have loved to peg Lucius. Unfortunately he'd paid the previous minister for his escape. "I wonder if Narcissa could manage to give us the scoop on where he hides his dark arts goodies."

Cornelius frowned, "This could damage our society Amelia."

"Cornelius, the existence of these horcruxes means that Voldemort is not dead." Amelia felt pretty proud of herself for being able to say the name without flinching. It had taken some practice, but she didn't see how she could be the head of the DMLE and be afraid of a name. "We need to be sure that if he makes a return before we find all of the horcruxes that he doesn't have the piles of gold to dip back into and that his followers are locked up. We need more aurors and we need to be different with the Dementors. We cannot have them eager to leave us. We need to be very proactive Cornelius."

Stoneslay smiled, "We are happy to help you in any way that we can."

"May I ask why?" Cornelius looked at the goblin, "I cannot recall goblins being so angry about Voldemort the last time."

Stoneslay nodded, "That is true. However you should understand how goblins treat family. Children are rare in our society. We treasure any children we have and do our very best to raise them well. Humans have a saying that it takes a village to raise a child. For goblins this is true. To then see a child who has been forced to live with dark magic embedded in his head for 10 years fills us with a cold fury. Mr. Potter's parents did not die so that their son could be treated as he has been. Then to discover that our own bank contains a horcrux, that we were in effect shielding this monster, just added insult to injury. We've been happy to take over Mr. Potter's healthcare, but we also intend to destroy every last one of these things. We would slay Voldemort if we could."

Amelia smiled, "Well I am very grateful for your help. I only know of an unspeakable who knew anything about horcruxes. And his only methods of destruction were fiendfyre and basilisk venom. Neither one is necessarily easy to accomplish."

Cornelius was thinking about Stoneslay's final sentence. Technically, goblins were forbidden from intruding on wizarding affairs. Maybe it was time to look into those laws.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley had a problem. They had overheard their brother plotting to corner Hermione Granger to beat her up for dating Harry Potter. To the twins this made no sense, but then they'd never known Ron to be very bright. A master at chess, it didn't really seem to translate into actual life. They didn't think Granger was actually in any danger but even idiots got lucky sometimes and they didn't want Potter and their friends going after all Weasleys or worse all Gryffindors. And then there was the fact that Potter and Granger were very popular students. All their lives the twins had been told how evil Slytherin was but there they were hanging out with a Muggleborn and even looking out for her wellbeing. Draco Black's arrogant, bullying attitude had vanished easily and there was no doubt that he was very good friends with Potter and Granger. To see a prat like that change was surprising, and more than a little interesting.

They'd seen the games of football the three houses were playing. They also saw the longing on the face of some of the younger Gryffindors. Finally Fred and George made their decision. They had to warn Hermione Granger about their idiot of a little brother. Somehow they doubted they'd be listened to; then they saw the groups of people who were playing football today leaving and the look of longing on Dean Thomas' face as they left. George smiled at Fred and Fred nodded. They got up and moved over to the young boy. "Hey Dean? How would you like to do us a favor for the honor of Gryffindor?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't make money from this fic; it's a labor of love.**

**A/N- Well this chapter didn't go how I expected. I wrote MOB!Dumbledore, Bad!Dumbledore, Senile!Dumbledore...it wasn't working for me. Then last night as I was trying to fall asleep it hit me. So I wrote a different Dumbledore. A repentant, apologetic, sees the error of his ways Dumbledore. All of a sudden I was off and running. Er, off and typing. You get the idea. ****Oh and I know Sirius doesn't actually give bad advice, he just doesn't give great advice to Harry. Look at it as a product of growing up in an inherently unequal society and with a crazy mother who believed fervently in the pureblood way of life. Also I needed half a reason to get mirrors to Draco, Hermione, and Susan as well as get Lupin into the picture. Although to be honest imagining Emma Granger and Narcissa Black scolding Sirius had me chuckling. **

**Did everyone forget about Dobby? Well never fear, he literally pops into this chapter. And no, I don't apologize for that bad joke.**

* * *

Hermione, Padma, Lisa, and Mandy were leaving the library one evening when Dean Thomas suddenly approached them. "Um, Hermione? Can I talk to you?"

The other girls all looked at Hermione, who gave a small nod, "We'll just wait down the hall," Padma said.

"Thanks girls," she smiled. They walked away and she looked at Dean, "What is it Dean?"

"Uh, well I heard something that I think you should know about," Dean looked around nervously, "Ron Weasley is planning to corner you alone and…hurt you."

She frowned, "Why would he do that?"

Dean shrugged, "The twins told me he was mumbling about how you ruined everything and he'd show you what you got for not knowing your place. Not all Gryffindors are like him."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you for warning me, Dean. Would you like to play with us on the weekends?"

He lit up and grinned, "That would be wonderful! I'm a huge West Ham fan."

She chuckled as they walked down the corridor, "Just don't get into any arguments with Draco and Harry. They're both Manchester United fans. Since being introduced to them they've been absorbing every little detail about their history."

"I'm just excited to have someone to talk to about it. Seamus is a half-blood but he wasn't raised in a non-magical home."

They made it to the girls, "Thank you for telling me Dean. I'll be on the lookout. Maybe say a word to Harry and some of the professors."

"I'll see you in class then," Dean grinned before running up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Lisa asked.

"Apparently Ron Weasley is out to get me for some perceived wrongs I've committed against him."

Mandy frowned in thought, "I don't think you've ever said a word to that boy."

"I said 'perceived' not 'rational.'" There were some smiles had but the thought that someone might be after a friend was unnerving to the girls. "We'll tell Professor Flitwick, okay?"

Padma nodded, "Just don't tell Harry."

"You really can't tell Harry," Lisa agreed.

Hermione looked at them, "Why not?"

Mandy sighed, "Hermione, if Harry thinks you're in danger then he'll go out of his way to protect you. If anything happens to you I don't think the castle will survive his rage."

The other two girls agreed with her but Hermione shook her head, "Harry's not like that. He's very sweet."

"He's also had things and people taken from him all his life," Padma said, "he's not going to let you be taken from him as well. Harry would kill to protect you. I know you don't see it, but everyone else does. Apparently except for Weasley," she added as an afterthought.

* * *

Hermione thought about this as they walked back to Ravenclaw's dorm. When they returned she smiled at Harry and pulled him off to their couch to snuggle. She didn't like keeping secrets from him. "Harry, Dean Thomas came up to me as we were leaving the library."

"What'd he want?"

"He wanted to warn me about something someone is planning."

Harry frowned, "Why? Is someone trying to hurt you? Who is it?"

"The girls said I shouldn't tell you because you'll hurt him for trying to hurt me," Hermione said. She worriedly looked into his eyes, "Would you?"

"Of course I would! You're the most important thing in the world to me!" Harry hugged her to him, "Maybe you don't want to hear that, love, but it's the truth. Now who is it?"

"Promise me you won't go after him or do anything stupid?"

"Hermione…"

"Promise me, Harry. Or I won't tell you. I'm going to tell Flitwick anyway."

Harry sighed, "I promise I won't go after the git or do anything stupid. Now will you tell me?"

"Ronald Weasley." His jaw clenched and Hermione shifted to be on top of him, "You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid Harry James Potter. Don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you," he promised, taking several deep breaths to control his rage, "I just…I can't believe that git."

"Anyway I invited Dean to our games. He's Muggleborn too and a West Ham fan."

"The first Gryffindor playing with Slytherins. I guess he really is brave."

Pleased that Harry was distracted from her news about Ron Weasley she leaned in and kissed him, "I love you."

He returned the kiss before resting his forehead against hers, "I love you too."

"You can go with me to tell Flitwick, okay? I'm sure he'll look into it." Harry nodded and shifted to snuggle her properly while silently vowing to contact Sirius about this. He'd be able to offer advice.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter in front of him. Sacked from the ICW. Unlike the Wizengamot, they didn't need an investigation. They'd discovered the truth. With other people involved in the imprisonment of an innocent man already dead and Barty Crouch arrested for breaking his son out of Azkaban the only person left to punish or put blame on was Albus Dumbledore. And put blame on him they had. He had no hopes of retaining the Wizengamot title. He'd be lucky if he was able to hold onto Headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus Snape had revealed all he knew as part of what was essentially a plea bargain even if it wasn't being called that. In so doing Albus Dumbledore had been hung out to dry. The papers were filled with truths about his actions as they pertained to Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

Ten years ago Albus Dumbledore would have done everything in his power to stop this. To change the tide of public support back onto him. And he'd planned on it, too. But then he'd seen Harry laughing with his friends and uniting houses, saving children from the dark paths of their fathers and mothers. It was Dumbledore's greatest wish to save everyone. Harry Potter was fulfilling it without even meaning to. He wasn't on a quest to 'guide' people to the 'light'. He was just himself and it wasn't lost on the old wizard that Hermione Granger by his side was bringing all of this out of Harry. She was the first person to care about him. She was the one who got him to talk about what happened at his relatives. She was the one who made sure he didn't feel alone. She was the one who couldn't care less about him being 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. She only saw Harry. Harry had blossomed from her friendship and her love.

And the Grangers. Hermione's parents had accepted a young man who was their daughter's first boyfriend into their home like a son. Muggles had treated him like a member of the family and as nothing more than their daughter's boyfriend. They saw Harry as a remarkable lad purely for being himself, no add-ons of 'The Boy-Who-Lived' or any other hype.

Then there were the goblins. They had been able to cleanse the dark magic within Harry's scar. Dumbledore didn't particularly know what the magic was, but he'd presumed it tied to Voldemort somehow. He hadn't even known what it was, let alone how to remove it. The goblins had done both. Albus Dumbledore wasn't a bigoted man. He did hold some prejudices though, like thinking that muggles and other species were inferior merely by way of advancements. He didn't hate them. He wouldn't want them dead. The thought that a race that most saw as inferior had healed wizarding Britain's chosen one was a surreal one, but it was true.

So Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He, the great and wise Albus Dumbledore, had been wrong. And he, the great and wise Albus Dumbledore, would take his lumps for his crimes and poor decisions. He seemed to make so very many when it came to the Potter family. Albus burned his plans to regain glory and control. He would quit fixating on Harry and he would devote himself to the school. Resigning from the Wizengamot was in his future, but that meant he would finally have more time to devote to the school. Perhaps, between the titles of Leader of the Light, Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock, he had stretched himself too thin. There would be no more of that. Hogwarts was to be the best wizarding school in Europe. It was time to make sure that it was. Perhaps Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, and their large circle of friends, had some advice for changes to be made.

* * *

"So that's what she told me," Harry said into the mirror. "What do I do Sirius?"

Sirius took a moment to work out an answer. He'd already screwed up with Harry once and he wasn't about to repeat that. Harry was looking up to him for guidance and help; Sirius had vowed to always deserve that trust and respect which meant his Gryffindor attitude of charging in first and asking questions later had to be tossed by the wayside. Narcissa, Emma, and Dan were all very helpful with that actually. Finally after a few minutes of thought Sirius had it, "Hermione's right, you shouldn't do anything." Harry opened his mouth to object and Sirius continued, "Now that doesn't mean you should let her be alone. Hermione is fiercely independent so I'm not suggesting you follow her everywhere. How about your friends go with her? You're all first year so you have the same classes, no different ones. The girls already know and I'm sure they'll be looking out for her. Draco and Susan could make sure the other houses know to keep an eye out for trouble. But I think Hermione's solution of telling Professor Flitwick is smart. He can approach the other heads about it."

"Well she is a Ravenclaw Sirius," Harry teased. If Sirius thought that Hermione's idea was for the best, that's what he'd do. He wasn't sure of the etiquette of being a boyfriend when it came to protecting his girlfriend. What if he was overprotective and Hermione got upset? Or what if he wasn't protective enough and she got hurt? Harry wasn't sure of the middle ground. Sirius' answer really helped him put things in perspective. He chatted with Sirius a bit longer before going to bed feeling much better about the whole situation.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy being dragged away kicking and screaming might be Amelia Bones' new patronus memory. She felt such joy watching the murdering rapist bastard being carted off screaming about injustice and his master getting revenge. Stoneslay appeared at her side, "We found another one. This diary," the goblin showed it to her, "One of our teams found on in a ring at his maternal home. This makes number five."

"How many do you think he made?"

"I think we're looking for one more and our best bet is in Hogwarts. Filius is trying to figure out how to get us inside to find it. Young Mr. Potter indicated that during a football game or quidditch game would be the best time with the students and professors mostly out of the castle."

A loud pop was heard and they looked to see a very eager house elf jumping up and down, "Youse is findings bad dark magic! Youse is getting rid of its?"

"That is our intent, yes," Amelia said. "Your master won't be returning."

"Dobby is not sorry bad master is gones. Youse is talking about Harry Potter sir the great wizard!"

"I don't think Harry thinks he's 'great', Dobby," Amelia said gently. "What is your interest in Harry?"

"Is Dobby's greatest wish to helps Harry Potter sir. Is he being needing a house elf or two? My friend Winky has no family since bad Mr. Crouch went aways."

Stoneslay looked at Amelia, very amused by this hyperactive elf. "Well Dobby, I think he and his girlfriend could certainly use help from house elves. But both being muggle-raised, I doubt they know what your role is. Maybe you could explain it to them?"

The elf grinned and hopped up and down before popping away. Amelia looked at Stoneslay, "What was that for?"

"I'm sure Emma and Narcissa would welcome assistance in cooking dinner," the goblin smirked. Amelia gave him a curious look before walking out of the house with him. She'd come to know that goblins had a strange sense of humor and she wasn't about to ask about it. The last time she had she hadn't understood it at all.

* * *

At present Narcissa Black was debating what to do now. Emma and Dan both worked leaving her and Sirius home alone during the day. Sirius was getting back into the swing of things and was even helping with drafting legislation. That left Narcissa alone and without any real training for a job. The news of Lucius' arrest had her grinning like mad. She was reading the article in the _Daily Prophet_ when it suddenly came to her. While Sirius was taking care of the inequalities of blood status she could work on the inequalities of gender in the wizarding world. Seeing the muggle world had opened her eyes. Emma worked alongside her husband as an equal and though there was still inequality, it wasn't as intense as it was for women in the wizarding world. Divorce laws favored pureblood men. Indeed, everything favored pureblood men. Narcissa Black smiled and began to put pen to paper. She had some female friends to call on.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked over the list of things to inform the headmaster about. Students of various years in the three houses had all come together to give their opinions and some anecdotes about the teaching here. History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were the three most despised classes, though Divination was right up there on the list. "Okay so we want different teachers for those three classes but for Divination we're not so certain it should even be a course since you either are a seer or you're not, right?"

"Yep," Roger nodded. "I can't believe the headmaster actually wants our opinion. I don't think he ever really communicates with students."

"Well he doesn't know about the day to day things," Harry said, "Professor Flitwick said that Professor McGonagall handles most of that."

Hermione looked at the petition, "We should see if any Gryffindors want to sign it too. We have every Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin already."

"I'll go with you I can see my sister," Padma said, catching Harry's eye as she said it.

"Me too I can talk to Dean about when the next game is," Roger added.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said before smiling sweetly at Harry, "Harry, love, can I talk to you for a moment?" With a look of guilt on his face Harry Potter stood up and followed his girlfriend up to his dorm. Once inside she sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to her. Harry sat before she spoke, "I love that you care so much for my wellbeing, Harry. But you can't prevent _anything_ from happening. Professor Flitwick said he'd talk to Professor McGonagall about it. I can handle myself with a wand and I'm not unable to defend myself physically," she took his hand, "Harry we're supposed to talk about these things."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

Realizing he was beating himself up over this Hermione turned his head toward her gently, "Harry I'm not mad. I really am appreciative of how much you love me and care for me. I just want you to remember that we make these decisions together. If you'd approached me directly I would have agreed to not being alone outside of the dorm." He offered her a bashful smile and she kissed him, "You're a good boyfriend, love." Harry relaxed and returned the kiss. Hermione wasn't mad at him. That made everything better.

* * *

Meanwhile Narcissa and Emma were educating Sirius on giving advice to young people in love. "They need to work out problems _together_, Sirius," Emma frowned, "They need to talk to each other about these things."

"Harry's overprotectiveness could hurt their relationship," Narcissa added, "Hermione can handle herself. If he's worried he should talk to her about it of course, but he can't act like he knows best."

Sirius sighed, "Think he's mad at me?"

"Hermione wouldn't let this ruin their relationship," Emma said, "but maybe you could do something special for them? No one is perfect Sirius. Harry won't be upset with you."

"Maybe setting up some more mirrors for Harry's friends? That way we could talk to Draco and Hermione while they're away at school."

"I could arrange for a network for them to be on I guess," he frowned, "I need Remus for that though. He was always better at Charms than me."

"You can use my owl to contact him if you want," Narcissa offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that. Adrian said he's been away from England since my imprisonment but that he came back recently. I've no doubt he's wallowing in guilt for believing I was guilty," Sirius shook his head, "his furry little problem does make him very negative about himself."

Sirius left and Emma looked at Narcissa, "What's this Remus' 'furry little problem'?"

"He's a werewolf," Narcissa explained, "It's only during a full moon. Generally they take a potion and curl up in a corner. Otherwise they can be violent. Not that Remus is dangerous, mind you," she added.

"Any friend of Sirius' is welcome here," Emma smiled. "Did Remus know Harry's parents too?"

"They called themselves the four Marauders," Narcissa smirked, "Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. Sirius is Padfoot, Moony is Remus, Wormtail was the traitor Peter Pettigrew, and Prongs was James Potter, Harry's dad."

Emma looked at her confused, "I understand a werewolf being called 'Moony' but why Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail?"

"Apparently the boys wanted to run outside with their friend during the full moon to remind Remus they were there for him and loved him in spite of his condition. Werewolves are classed as 'dark creatures' by the Ministry of Magic. Something else Sirius is working on changing. Anyway, they studied to become animagi. They could each turn into an animal at will. Prongs was a stag, Wormtail a rat, and Padfoot a dog."

"That's sweet," Emma smiled, "albeit rather dangerous."

Narcissa nodded, "That was my reaction when Sirius told me. But they had a good reason, to their credit."

"True."

* * *

**A/N2- ****Oh, I should explain Dumbledore's lack of knowledge of horcruxes because I know different authors claim he knows at different times so for the reader it can really get confusing/complicated/mess with their own head-canon. For this story, he didn't know about them yet. He knows only that Harry's scar was dark magic. I'm going with ignorance on that front since he was so damn manipulative on so many others. Also, the change Dumbledore makes from Harry to Mr. Potter is intentional and signifies his changing attitude. Harry becomes just another student, no longer a weapon or a sacrificial lamb. From now on Dumbledore will refer to Harry the same way he does all his students, by their last name.**

******Harry's a bit socially awkward in this chapter. Thought I'd slip some in here and there to cover up any maturity ;-) And THANK YOU ALL OF YOU who love, favorite, follow, review, enjoy, etc. etc. the story. Lots of Fred and George fans. Gryffindor comes up next chapter, I promise. I have to figure out what I'm going to do with Ron first. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hello! As of 11:08pm on December 7th this chapter was finished. I couldn't bare to keep you all waiting any longer, so I'm posting it right away (after I quickly run through to edit it). Some things are explained in this chapter, some fun is had, some comeuppance is received, Harry is thoughtful, Draco discovers Transformers, and the last horcrux is found. **

* * *

-Easter Break-

Albus Dumbledore stood before the Wizengamot. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Adrian Greengrass spoke, "it is the opinion of this court that your actions over the past ten to twenty years have been questionable at best, and at worst criminal. However, your actions previously, including the defeat of Grindelwald, have left us in a bind. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Dumbledore was well known for his twinkling blue eyes. Today those eyes weren't twinkling. He looked at Harry Potter, sitting in the gallery with Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, and the Grangers. Sirius Black was sitting on the Wizengamot next to Greengrass. The old man sighed, "I can only beg forgiveness. I have wronged Sirius Black and stolen ten years from him. I wronged Severus Snape by putting him in the position that I did. And I wronged Mr. Harry Potter. I put him in an abusive environment, never checked up on him, and laid out my own plan for his life." He looked toward Harry and Hermione, "I can only beg your forgiveness for my shortsighted, narrow mindset." He looked back at the Wizengamot, "I accept whatever punishment this august body deems fit."

Adrian Greengrass sighed. He really, really hated this. Sentencing Lucius Malfoy was easy. Sentencing those with remorse was harder. Snape was easier. His daughter loved that man and Snape had offered up pretty much every Death Eater on a platter. Giving him a light sentence appeased everyone. Dumbledore was more difficult. He'd done much for the wizarding world before Voldemort. He'd been stripped of every title save headmaster and that was only because the board of governors of Hogwarts was hurting with four of the governors being outed as Death Eaters. With a limited board Dumbledore was their only option for headmaster as they rebuilt themselves.

Thus the Wizengamot was in a bind. They wanted to strip him of everything. But with the removal of some board members as well as some Wizengamot members and plenty of ministry workers all three were feeling short staffed. Sirius took up one spot on the Wizengamot, and Narcissa had agreed to take a seat on the board of governors. That helped, but it wasn't much better. At least with the two of them they had enough to function. Adrian cleared his throat before speaking, "We would like to strip you of the title of headmaster, however we cannot see anyone who could replace you. So we have come up with the following solution. Minister Fudge has graciously agreed to place within Hogwarts a High Inquisitor. Madam Longbottom will take the role and watch over Hogwarts, reporting back to the Wizengamot through Minister Fudge. You will also pay to Sirius Black 1,000 galleons per year of his imprisonment. This is on top of the ministry's compensation of 1,000 galleons per year of imprisonment. To Severus Snape you owe 900 galleons in damages, and as for Mr. Potter…" Adrian licked his lips before continuing, "Mr. Potter does not ask for any compensation directly from you, instead requesting that the 10,000 galleon compensation be made as a donation to St. Mungo's in the name of his mother, Lily Potter."

* * *

When the court let out the Grangers, Blacks, and Harry waited outside for Sirius. Albus Dumbledore approached them, "I must say Mr. Potter, I was very impressed with your request. I'm not sure it means much from me but as their former teacher let me say that I think your parents would be proud of you."

"Professors Flitwick and Snape say the same thing," Harry nodded.

"What will come of our petition?" Hermione asked. Draco wasn't as good at reading Harry as Hermione was, but even he could see that Harry's patience was thin today. The Dursleys were being tried next. Sirius couldn't actually be a part of either case, but he was sitting in his seat for the Wizengamot out of protocol.

The headmaster nodded, "The Muggle Studies professor has been let go. We will be searching for a Muggleborn professor for that course. Professor Binns has also been removed. For now Remus Lupin will be taking over History of Magic. He's only a temporary solution."

"What about Divination and Defense?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately there is no one at present willing to take on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. And as for Divination, well the High Inquisitor and I would have to discuss changes to the curriculum and the possible removal of it as a course. I will make sure that the anecdotes you've all gathered will go to Madam Longbottom."

* * *

Dumbledore was soon escorted away by a couple of Aurors who would go with him to Gringotts to make sure he filled out the appropriate transfers of funds. Sirius arrived and sighed, "You don't have to be here for this Harry."

"We could go get ice cream," Emma offered.

"I want to be there," Harry said. "I want to face them."

Hermione hugged him, "It'll be okay Harry. Although you might have to hold my wand so I don't hex them." This brought a smile to Harry's lips. She leaned close and whispered, "No one will think less of you if you don't want to be there Harry. I certainly won't."

In truth, Harry didn't want to see them in their trial but he thought it was expected of him. Fudge arrived and Harry spoke, "Minister, I can't go into that trial. They'll say something offensive about Hermione or my parents and everyone will have to hold me back from hexing them or having a bout of accidental magic that would harm them."

"That is perfectly fine Mr. Potter. I will speak to the press on your behalf, if you wish? Sirius could stand with me." Harry just nodded and the small group left the ministry.

* * *

When Vernon and Petunia Dursley were dragged into the Wizengamot chambers they were both spitting mad. Amelia had to silence them to be heard as she rattled off the charges; child endangerment, child neglect, child abuse, assault, assault with a deadly weapon…when questioned under veritaserum they easily confessed but it was the Wizengamot's private viewing of Harry's memories that sealed their fate. Since Dementors negatively affected Muggles over long periods of time the Dursleys would be serving their sentences (25 years each) in a Muggle prison. Most of the wizarding world would have liked life imprisonments but that just wasn't feasible under muggle law. Dudley Dursley was sent to a school for disturbed children.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in Gryffindor tower alone. His classmates had betrayed Gryffindor, slumming around with Slytherins and playing that Muggle game with them. To boot, he couldn't even get Granger alone so as to teach her a lesson. At first he'd settled for sniping at her any chance he got but the little bitch wouldn't even cry. When she wouldn't respond he'd gone after her boyfriend. Quickly Ron had learned that that was a mistake. He'd intended to rile Potter up, instead Granger and the rest of the school had rounded on him. The uppity bitch had used plenty of big words he didn't understand as she verbally stripped him down in the Great Hall. McGonagall hadn't even scolded her. Ron had thought for sure that his head of house would look out for him. Instead she'd glared at Ron. The next day it had come out in the _Daily Prophet_ that Potter had been abused at the Durlseys and Ron became even less popular. This too he blamed on Granger. Then Fred and George had told him to leave Potter and Granger alone and that if he shamed Gryffindor with his stupidity they'd make sure to tell their father about his behavior. Arthur Weasley was a quiet man, slow to anger. But you did not want to make him angry.

He'd been excited to come to Hogwarts, initially. Plenty of food, he'd be in the same house as Harry Potter, and he'd _of course_ be Potter's best friend. While there was plenty of food, Potter was a Ravenclaw and Granger was without a doubt his best friend. Ron's constant harassment of Granger had led to his own head of house sitting him down and telling him to leave her alone or he'd be getting detention each time. It just wasn't fair.

Writing to his mother about Potter having a girlfriend had made her very angry, but she hadn't given him any advice on how to make Potter be his friend. Ron failed to understand that while Harry forgave those who said things against him, he did not forgive those that belittled Hermione easily. Draco and the other Slytherins had had much work to do for Harry to let all of that go; work Ron would never want to do.

So Ron Weasley sat in Gryffindor tower all alone, grousing that he wasn't getting what he deserved while the Gryffindors that had remained were out playing card games with the others who'd stayed behind.

* * *

Stoneslay looked around the Room of Requirement. The horcrux detector had indicated that the final one was in here. It was quite crowded and full of objects. He rubbed his brow. This could take a long while with the many items all small sized. Their horcrux dowsing rod wasn't that accurate.

* * *

Dobby and Winky shifted uncomfortably in front of a snoozing Harry and Hermione on their way back to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts Express. The goblins had said that Harry and Hermione could use elves but they were both rather convinced that the greatness of these two could not be understated enough. Dobby would love to be the great Harry Potter's house elf but he was afraid to ask. Elves didn't ask for new masters. Masters chose them. This added to Winky's own insecurity. They had served bad people who had done bad things. They didn't deserve good, kind masters.

Harry blinked as he woke. With his glasses off he could see two short brown blobs in front of him but couldn't really see what they were. "Where'd my glasses go?"

Hermione mumbled, still asleep, "Table."

Harry suddenly felt them in his hands and he put them on to see two small creatures gazing up at him, "Uh, hello. Who are you?"

"The great Harry Potter sir is speaking to Dobby! Dobby is not worthy," one small creature squeaked.

Hermione woke with a start before gazing down at them, "What…you're house elves, aren't you?"

Two large heads bobbed vigorously, "We is hearing that the great Harry Potter sir is needing house elveses and we's be happys to serves the great Harry Potter sir and his Grangy."

Hermione looked at Harry, "I don't know much about house elves. I can assume you don't know anything right?"

Harry nodded and Winky spoke, "We is elves and we is needing masters to bond with to keeps our magics. Powerful masters mean elveses becomes more powerful. If we's has no masters then we's is losings our magics."

"Okay but why are you here?"

"Our masters were bads," Dobby wrung his ears, "Ministry is takings custody of propertieses and is freeing elveses so's we can gets new masters. We is free elveses and we was hopings that the great Harry Potter sir and his Grangy might wants house elves."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was thinking hard if her teeth digging into her bottom lip were any indication, and waited for her verdict. She leaned in and kissed him, "Well given how many people are living with us I'm sure mum and dad could use help cooking and whatnot."

The elves looked up at them hopefully and Harry nodded, "Yeah with Draco, Narcissa, and Sirius there it does take more effort. I'm sure your mum would appreciate the help."

Dobby looked up at them, "Malfoyses lives with youse?"

"They're not Malfoys anymore, they're members of the Black family. We opened Draco's eyes. He's very different now." Dobby had no reason to doubt the great Harry Potter, so just nodded. Harry looked down at the elves, "Well then it's decided. We'll happily bond with you." The two house elves lit up with joy and bounced up and down happily before calming enough to undergo the bonding rites. After that the elves vanished to go to the Granger home to meet the family and see if there was anything for them to do.

* * *

Draco had discovered Transformers over the break and Dan Granger had bought a couple toys for the boys to play with, showing them how they transformed and whatnot. For Draco it was amazing what a real fatherly relationship was supposed to be. His own father had always been distant and believed children should be seen but not heard. Dan talked and laughed with them, playing video games and taking them to comic book stores.

Dan Granger, meanwhile, felt like he had the sons he'd always wanted. He and Emma had been devastated when they learned that having any children was unlikely to not possible. Hermione had been a miracle of sorts and they had both been relieved. While they'd wanted two or three kids, they'd take the wonderful little girl they had. Now with two young boys both seeking father figures to look up to Dan was elated at the new role. Sirius had a wizard psychiatrist he was seeing to take care of issues he had since Azkaban, leaving the fathering role squarely on Dan's shoulders; though Sirius preferred to be the fun uncle anyway.

When Harry and Hermione entered the compartment he was in he smiled, "How was your nap?"

"Disturbed by two house elves, Dobby and Winky," Harry answered. "They wanted to work for me. Dobby kept calling me 'the great Harry Potter'."

Draco nearly cracked a rib laughing at the thought of the overexuberant elf falling all over a very uncomfortable about his supposed greatness Harry. Harry threw a chocolate frog at the blonde, "What? I remember that elf. Lucius was merciless towards him. I can almost picture the scene."

"Well you'll get to see it. Dobby and Winky work for us now. Harry got Dobby and I have Winky. Our mums will be happy, less time in the kitchen for sure," Hermione said, "enjoying your playtime with your Transformers?"

"Very much," he nodded. "Your dad is pretty cool Hermione."

"Don't tell him that he'll be merciless," she rolled her eyes and settled into the corner with a book while Harry and Draco began a battle of the ages between Megatron and Optimus Prime.

* * *

By the time they'd got to Hogwarts Megatron had defeated Optimus Prime and Hermione was relieved they weren't arguing about whether the Autobots or Decepticons were cooler. They were met in the entryway by Amelia Bones and some goblins, who asked them to go with them. Draco said goodbye and headed off to Slytherin with Daphne and Tracy while the couple followed the head of the DMLE up to the seventh floor. "We've been looking all day. This is the last one and Stoneslay thought you might like to see one destroyed."

"That's thoughtful of him," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "I guess it'd be interesting to see one that isn't inside of my head be destroyed."

Once they were inside Hermione asked the question she and Harry had been contemplating since Christmas, "Once the last horcrux is destroyed what will happen to Voldemort? Since he's not dead will something happen?"

"An excellent question Hermione," Stoneslay smiled, "we believe Voldemort is at present possessing a person. It is the only way to survive for long periods of time. And we believe he is in Hogwarts."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Stoneslay answered. "It is at present residing in the school. It can be used to create gold and give immortality."

"Well if I was a dark lord with no physical body I'd want something like that," Harry admitted.

"Exactly, we think it is something that is too much for him to resist. Our horcrux detector has indicated two pieces of Voldemort's soul within Hogwarts. You mentioned your scar hurt when Professor Quirrell turned his back on you? Horcruxes always react when in the presence of the person who created them."

Harry and Hermione's widened and they looked at one another, then back at Stoneslay, "Voldemort is teaching at Hogwarts?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I really, really am thankful for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. This is not the last chapter, there is one more I'm working on that deals with an epilogue and then has a bit from Fourth Year and then from Sixth Year (so far, I'm not done and might add something more). Some stories don't need epilogues. This one does. Sorry this chap is shorter than most. **

**Less rude reviews on this story than on others I've written. Instead I get weird ones where I'm ordered to change the names of Hermione's parents or I'm told that my story isn't how things go and I'm presenting people all wrong and they're not actually that way...I guess those ones missed the AU up in the summary. I do read all reviews, and I respond to some. I used to respond to all way back when I was writing Hermione/George stories but then I was only getting 3-10 reviews a story. Now I get 10 or more a chapter. So I can't respond to all of them. Thank you to those that have enjoyed it and shared the joy and gratitude for the story with me. I try to answer ones with questions or advice. Sometimes you reviewers remind me of things I forgot (Dobby being an example) since I have 17 open stories right now for H/Hr I tend to forget some minor details sometimes. Incidentally, 4 of the those came from my muse while I was in the shower as this story has been in development. As did the beginning of this chapter. I do some of my best writing when I'm not at my computer or near pen and paper XD My muse likes to mess with me, I think. **

* * *

Previously on Better Be...Ravenclaw!-

_Harry and Hermione's eyes widened and they looked at one another, then back at Stoneslay, "Voldemort is teaching at Hogwarts?!"_

_"Yes that would appear to be the case."_

* * *

Harry looked between the goblin and the head of the aurors, "So what happens now? Does he get arrested? Do we help?"

"You two stay back," Amelia frowned, "we'll handle it." Hermione gave Harry a look that said he better listen and he nodded in agreement. He couldn't duel a second year, let alone a dark wizard. He'd just stay back with the goblins. It was nice to be included and watch the goblins perform the ritual on the diadem. A few goblins stood in front of them putting up shields that all the humans, Amelia and aurors included, stood behind. One of the goblins working the shield explained that horcruxes attempted possession but Gringotts uniforms and items like the necklaces they all wore prevented possession. Harry looked at Hermione, "I'm definitely glad that they're doing this. Can you imagine if we had to do something like that?"

Hermione nodded before covering her ears as a scream was emitted from the diadem. Amelia cast a spell over the two pre-teens to muffle the sound, "Thank you," she said to the older woman.

Amelia smiled at her before Stoneslay finally approached them, "If you don't mind, Amelia, we goblins would like a stab at the supposed dark lord. He defiled our bank with his horcruxes, attempted to break in for the stone, and tried to kill one of our greatest clients." Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed 'me?' to which she nodded, though she was as surprised as Harry with that declaration.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were surrounded by goblins and aurors as they walked to Quirrell's office. Amelia indicated for Hermione to knock and she did, "Professor Quirrell? I have a question regarding the assignment for Tuesday."

Once he called out for her to enter a goblin opened the door and immediately five goblin guards brandishing swords rushed in and restrained him. "The back of his turban always smells bad," Harry said to Stoneslay. The goblin nodded and one of the guards pulled it away to reveal a face in the back of Quirrell's head.

"Potter! I will kill you!"

"Not with these magic restraining cuffs on you you won't," Amelia said, pulling them out, "The Ministry will want him."

"If there are any pieces left we'll see what we can do."

"I'm immortal!"

"Your horcruxes are destroyed," Stoneslay placed the items on Quirrell's desk, "You are merely mortal."

"I am the greatest wizard alive!"

Harry stared at Voldemort. "If you're the greatest wizard alive why were you defeated by a baby?"

Hermione knew what Harry was doing. Oddly she didn't object. To Harry's surprise, though, she joined in, "You might have a ton of magical people afraid to say your name but I can't see why. You're a terrible teacher. I'd expect more from a dark lord teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you can't teach defense how can you practice any dark arts?"

"Maybe he just made his followers do it all."

"The ones he was taking money from or the ones that turned on him?"

"Good point," Harry nodded. They both hid grins as Voldemort became very angry for a face on the back of someone's head. "Maybe he blackmailed them?"

"That's certainly feasible. I can't imagine anyone following this thing willingly. Unless they were an utter moron which given how genetics works and his followers are almost all purebloods…I suppose that's feasible."

* * *

Now Amelia was biting back a laugh. These two were baiting him to get a rise out of him in the hopes that he could justifiably be killed. Voldemort on trial didn't appeal to her either. He needed to be gone. Harry spoke, "Didn't his supposed followers all disavow him after he vanished? He might frighten innocent people but his followers must see him for the mediocre wizard he is."

Quirrell lunged at them and suddenly found himself impaled on a goblin's sword. Immediately Stoneslay and the other goblins put up a shield to keep the humans safe. The goblin guards all raised their hands toward the wraith of Voldemort and beams of light shot out of their hands, striking him. He shrieked in pain before exploding. Fortunately wraiths weren't made of anything that could get on your clothes or everyone in the room would have been covered.

Harry looked around, "What happens now?"

Amelia looked at the two students, "Well you can live your life without fear Harry."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "What about all of this?"

"We'll take care of it. I'm glad you want to help, but we can handle this."

Stoneslay smiled at them both, "You both have done great things for magical society from within Hogwarts. We are now doing great things outside of Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione were escorted to Ravenclaw tower by a couple goblins while Amelia went to find the Headmaster and High Inquisitor. She would offer the services of one of her aurors as a Defense Professor until they found someone to take the role.

* * *

Voldemort teaching at Hogwarts did not go down well with the parents of students. Molly Weasley's howlers were infamous within Hogwarts so it was no surprise when she sent one to Albus Dumbledore. The board also had to act, especially once they learned that the esteemed 'Leader of the Light' had saw fit to use his school as bait for Voldemort and then been unaware that one of his professors had been possessed by the dark lord. Dumbledore asserted that the stone was safe, so Amelia put that theory to the test, letting any students who wished to try and beat the obstacle course do so. Harry and Hermione went together and easily beat it. But they weren't the only ones: Draco and Susan, Padma and Terry, Roger and Cedric, Penny and Cho, Daphne and Blaise, Tracy and Justin…all made it through the course easily. This just served to further enrage parents and Dumbledore found himself hauled before the Wizengamot under charges of child endangerment, both for the troll and the three-headed dog, as well as his little plot to lure Voldemort to the school among other things.

Madam Longbottom became Headmistress of Hogwarts. She immediately fired Trelawney and asked the students for advice on how to make Hogwarts better. She was met with a very, very long list of suggestions. End of the year exams were cancelled out of concern for the changing professors and lack of quality education that the students had been subjected to.

Professor Dumbledore's second trial was filled with a very angry Wizengamot. The omission of the stone's presence within Hogwarts, not recognizing a professor that was possessed, and an obstacle course so simple that first year students could beat it made for a very hostile hearing. Cornelius Fudge had been spitting mad when Amelia told him the details that the old man had withheld. That many on the Wizengamot had children at Hogwarts did not bode well for the old man. The fear that they had been played by the former chief warlock hurt them badly. And then Dumbledore shocked them with his confessions he'd conveniently forgotten to mention the first time.

Things like setting up the Weasley family to be Harry's friends to 'keep him humble and easy to control'. That he wanted Ron to keep Harry isolated from people like Hermione Granger. That he wanted Ginny to ensnare the Potter boy and promised Molly Weasley the Potter fortune. He'd even created a betrothal contract between Ginny and Harry. The betrothal contract was dated shortly after the death of the Potters. Harry had instinctively wrapped his arms around Hermione and would not let go until Sirius, Adrian Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge _and_ Stoneslay all assured him the document wasn't legal and couldn't be enforced.

Fred and George had been horrified to find all that out. Immediately they informed Harry and Hermione that they hadn't known and they would never have let anything like that happen. Harry and Hermione had to assure both boys that they weren't upset with the twins or blamed them. Ron Weasley on the other hand found himself very publicly shunned by the other students. He explained that he just wanted to make extra money by being friends with a rich guy which served to just further isolate him from his peers. Everyone liked Harry, and so while they let Fred and George stay close Ron was thoroughly shunned.

* * *

Arthur Weasley soon understood that his youngest son Ronald and his daughter Ginevra were not welcome at Hogwarts. However he wasn't sure what to do with them. They barely could afford Hogwarts for all the kids, let alone sending them somewhere else. Then Sirius Black and Adrian Greengrass arrived in his office at the ministry, "Mr. Black, Mr. Greengrass. How can I help you?"

Greengrass spoke, "Arthur, it's understood that your youngest two were involved in a plot against Mr. Potter. Given their ages they won't be charged but Dumbledore did victimize your family, to some degree. We have frozen all of his vaults. Most of it will be going to Hogwarts and to Mr. Potter and Sirius Black, however there were others that it will also go to. Your family will get some. I would suggest that the funds you will be getting be used to send your youngest two abroad for school."

Adrian Greengrass' tone brokered no argument, but Arthur was in full agreement with the man. "Yes I think that would be for the best. Perhaps if it was set up as a scholarship fund?"

"That is what we plan on doing," Sirius nodded. "We wanted you to know."

As they left Arthur thought about where to send Ron and Ginny. Europe had quite a few schools. There had to be a good one that they could send them to.

* * *

"Maybe next year will be normal," Sirius mused as they waited at Platform 9 3/4 for the kids.

"Normal is dull," Narcissa responded.

"Here here," Amelia smiled. "I think for the kids the school will be a bit more normal, or at least as normal as Hogwarts ever is."

"Remus are you sure you don't want to stay at Hogwarts as a teacher?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "Sirius and I are talking about creating a company to market those mirrors and a few other ideas we've had. I'd rather do that."

"What if I beg and take you out to dinner?"

Sirius started laughing, "Cissy I'm a bad influence on you."

"Yes you are," she and Emma agreed in unison. This had Dan cracking up at Sirius' scandalized look. They had an interesting dynamic in their house. But Dan wouldn't trade it for anything.

Amelia looked at Narcissa, "The DMLE is happy to offer up a DADA professor as long as you need. We could have two aurors take over the role, that way they could do blocks of time. Your niece Tonks is a rookie in my department. She and her partner Kingsley Shacklebolt could take it on."

Narcissa looked ready to kiss Amelia. "That would be wonderful. Thank you. I know that the parents would feel much better having two aurors living at Hogwarts. That just leaves Muggle Studies, Wizarding studies, and History of Magic."

"What about Potions? Will Snape be back?"

"That depends on how he does this summer and if a mental healer gives the okay," Amelia explained to the other parents.

The kids approached and hugs were had as they talked about the trip back from Scotland and about plans for the summer made with their friends. Much had happened this year, but the kids all seemed happy and excited for the upcoming year and Harry and Draco didn't waste time before getting into an argument about who was more powerful, Megatron or Optimus Prime. Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys," under her breath.

Sirius chuckled, "Look on the bright side Hermione. Harry at least had the good sense to ask you to be his girlfriend. James couldn't figure out how to even talk to Lily until our seventh year. He was too busy making an arse of himself."

"He couldn't even say hello without his voice cracking," Remus grinned.

"See Hermione? I'm improved."

"I'm not complaining," she kissed his cheek, "you're eleven, almost twelve. If you weren't arguing about Transformers I'd be disappointed. I'm still allowed to think you boys are ridiculous though."

"Girls are weird Drake."

"They get weirder as we get older," Draco responded. Hermione smacked them both on the back of the head.


	9. The Epilogue

**A/N- Well, here we go. Last chap. Long epilogue when compared to the last chapter. I could have put almost half of this in the last chapter but I chose to end with the kids going back and forth rather than hit you with a wall of text. Thanks for the support; like I said before, I have loads of other stories in the works and I'm thinking of compiling three of them (all plot bunny attacks) into a single title so that I can add other half-baked ideas or ideas I'm unsure about making into a full story. **

**As for this chap, you've got Dumbledore, Weasleys, Umbitch *cough* I mean, Umbridge, and of course Harry/Hermione. Lots of stuff, not horribly executed IMHO.**

**Fun Fact- I wrote the sixth year scene when I wrote the Christmas scene in first year. **

* * *

Dumbledore had been sent to jail after the second trial. The fact that he'd withheld the things that he had did not bode well for him and he'd been sentenced to five years in Azkaban. The previous sentence had been under the assumption he'd told them everything. The sheer amount of things that he'd kept quiet about, to say nothing of the things that they needed to know like about the stone and the secret in the third floor corridor, had people wanting his head on a pike let alone the things he'd wanted to push Harry into.

The goblins, meanwhile, had taken a big step up in the magical world. The killers of Voldemort and protectors of The-Boy-Who-Lived had not been wizards but been goblins. The fact that the goblins could destroy horcruxes and they'd stopped Voldemort after recognizing that Harry Potter had become a horcrux. Sirius and Adrian had easily pushed through the legislation recognizing them as a sentient species. Only a toadlike woman named Dolores Umbridge and a few others had raised a stink. But they were a small minority and when the toad said something about 'jumped up mudbloods not knowing their place' in reference to Hermione she suddenly found herself turned into a giant toad one day at work. After that people would croak and make 'ribbit' sounds around her. Sirius found it hilarious but Hermione just hugged him and thanked him for looking out for her.

Cornelius Fudge fired the toad and she soon found herself ostracized from British magical society. It was one thing to quietly hate non-humans and muggleborns. It was quite another to actively campaign against them; she'd even wanted the goblins arrested for killing Voldemort.

* * *

After the revelations about Ron and Ginny and their mother the Weasley family had fractured. Percy, Fred, and George all were appalled by this behavior and wanted nothing to do with them. Bill, Charlie, and their father saw differently. The oldest Weasley boys believed that Ron and Ginny were merely victims of Dumbledore like Harry or Sirius. The three middle boys knew better. They all understood that Ron was greedy, jealous, and entitled. They believed Ron would be that way no matter what because he'd always been that way. He hadn't been bred to be a git; his attitude had instead drawn Dumbledore to him as a suitable choice. As for Ginny, all three boys knew where her entitlement came from. She was told that she would marry Harry Potter from the time she was in nappies and no one ever said no to Ginny. She always got her way. Their mother fit in the same camp. She always got her way and was as greedy as Ron. It was no wonder where the other two got it from.

Consequently Percy, Fred, and George stopped speaking to their family and hadn't since the trial. Sirius and a few other wealthy families arranged for the three boys to continue their Hogwarts educations and Sirius let them stay at Grimmauld Place after he'd had it cleaned up and all the dark objects removed by the goblins during breaks. The boys had even made extra money by helping Sirius and Dan make repairs to the house and replace furniture and set up the house to use electricity. All three boys were welcome at the Granger home and ate their meals with the large extended family and Percy was even allowed to shadow Adrian Greengrass, Amelia Bones, and Cornelius Fudge when he expressed an interest in working at the Ministry of Magic. Percy ultimately found himself dissatisfied with that prospect and instead went to work on Sirius and Remus' new business, Marauders Inc., as their accountant after he graduated from Hogwarts. Not only did it pay more but Percy felt like he was truly useful and respected in his work at the fledgling company. Sirius and Remus both listened to his ideas about the company and would explain why something wasn't a good idea if one of his ideas was bad. At the ministry there was no such treatment.

Fred and George worked at the company during the past two summers as apprentices. Sirius and Remus let them invent pranks and gave them a cut of any sales of those pranks while the two older men focused on more useful things like fine-tuning the mirrors and working on making Muggle items like televisions and Game Boys capable of function in highly magical situations. And of course lightsabers. Sirius knew that the boys really wanted lightsabers and he found it an interesting challenge.

* * *

-Fourth Year-

The announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had Hogwarts students curious and some of them excited. Harry's first question was about their football games. Flitwick assured them that they could still have their weekly games, just not the days of the tasks of the tournament. Pretty much everyone in the school had a sigh of relief at that news. Football still wasn't an official school sport, but the program was used as a sort of physical education requirement.

The Hogwarts students, satisfied that they could still play footy even if they couldn't play quidditch, then turned conversation to who would try out for it. The age requirement seriously limited who could; a few sixth years but mostly only seventh years could enter. Cedric Diggory immediately said he'd enter. Roger Davies also said that he'd enter. While Roger was a sixth year his birthday was in September like Hermione's. It was agreed upon that everyone would support whichever Hogwarts student became their Champion.

* * *

So when the other two schools arrived Hogwarts was ready and united. They'd removed the colored trim and their house badges from their robes, wearing the Hogwarts crest instead. First came Beauxbaxtons in their giant carriages with their winged horses. They watched as they landed. Headmistress Longbottom greeted Madame Maxime and Harry slid his arm around Hermione. He didn't like being ogled by all the girls that were walking past them. Hermione slid her arm around him and rested her head against his shoulder to see some very amusing reactions from the French girls. Harry chuckled into her hair.

They waited in the October weather for the arrival of Durmstrang. It was a cool, crisp night. The arrival of Durmstrang saw a massive ship appearing in the Black Lake. "Do you think they're trying to impress us?" Hermione asked the others.

"I guess," Draco frowned, "is it just me or did that ship emerging resemble a toilet flushing?"

Some chuckling was had before they focused and Cho spoke, "I think they were both trying to impress us with the magnificence of their schools but I don't really get why. I mean it's one thing to impress, another to intimidate."

Cedric nodded in agreement with his girlfriend before contemplating, "Maybe we're too cynical?"

"Oh now how could you say that Ced? I mean it's not like we had a controlling, manipulative headmaster working behind the scenes to cause strife and discord for his own 'greater good.'" Draco bemoaned, earning laughter from those around them. He was met with a smack on the back of his head. "I was just stating the truth."

"And I was just smacking you for being overly dramatic." Draco noted that Hermione intentionally didn't say drama queen. For them it was an affectionate term of teasing but she was still keeping the secret he'd told her shortly before the Quidditch World Cup and not drawing any attention to it. His sister in all but blood and name was a wonderful confidant. Even from Harry, who didn't know yet. Draco couldn't think of any secret Hermione had been able to keep from Harry save for Christmas and birthday presents.

* * *

The Durmstrang crowd looked like a mean lot, to Harry's mind. They were frowning and looked kind of angry. He did notice two redheads and recognized Ron Weasley. He'd never met the sister but guessed that the girl was Ginny Weasley. The way she batted her eyes at him seemed to confirm this. He just pulled Hermione back into his arms and was delighted to see the girl frown. "I wonder how much she's like all the other girls and how much is because of her mother and Dumbledore."

"I don't think we'll ever know, love," Hermione responded. She hadn't understood how truly famous Harry was until the pureblood girls, including Cho, Susan, and Daphne, all sat her down and explained how they were raised with the Potter legend and that while none of them were interested in Harry other girls would be after his money and his fame. Hermione knew that already, but when they talked about hearing how girls were raised to believe that they were entitled to Harry Potter (Romilda Vane as an example) she understood that she and Harry would be placed in difficult situations with ignorant people. For most, Harry was a person and a wonderful person at that. For others like Romilda, and apparently Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter was property or a trophy to be obtained.

Unfortunately for these girls who saw Harry as property they had Hermione to contend with as well as their friends. Not to mention Harry, who had given Romilda a verbal assault after the girl had cast a hex at Hermione and then told Harry he could do better than a beaver as Hermione's teeth grew. Draco had taken Harry's wand, which probably saved Romilda's life. Cho and Roger had taken Hermione to the hospital wing for healing and Harry had been met with a girlfriend with perfect teeth. Harry wisely said nothing. No longer having his glasses or his scar he understood that there were some things you just wanted to change about yourself and doing so made you feel better even if the difference mattered only to you.

* * *

The feast that evening was nothing special. Hogwarts students for the most part didn't sit at their house tables separated by houses. Friends sat together. This left Durmstrang and Beauxbaxtons unsure of where to sit and they eventually sat with their schools at the ends of the tables.

Harry and Hermione sat at Ravenclaw tonight with Draco. Fred and George came over and sat opposite them, "We didn't even know where Ginny and Ron went to school," they said. "Who'd have thought Durmstrang would want them?"

"I'd have expected Beauxbaxtons what with Ginny being a girl and all," Draco said, "Durmstrang is a very rough school."

"They look like an angry lot," Harry said. "Or is it just me?"

All the others around them agreed with Harry, "They actually teach the Dark Arts at Durmstrang," Draco said, "so their champion might be someone to look out for."

"Hey isn't that Viktor Krum?" Cho asked from her seat between Hermione and Cedric.

"Yeah it is. He must be in his final year. He's eighteen if I recall correctly from the program at the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione said, biting her lip in thought. Harry kissed her, "Harry!"

"You know it drives me crazy when you do that. The kiss was punishment."

"Yeah some punishment," Draco laughed. "Does she get a snog if she scolds you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and slid his arm around his girlfriend, "Hermione doesn't scold me. She scolds _you_."

"Draco is harder to keep in line than you are," Hermione kissed her boyfriend's cheek before they resumed eating.

* * *

Halloween saw Draco summoning up the courage to tell Harry that he was gay. One thing you could say about Harry Potter was that he really didn't understand prejudice. Other than teasingly asking if Draco was attracted to him, to which Draco responded he had better taste than that, he just shrugged it off. Hermione cautiously explained the prejudices against gay wizards and witches to him and he mumbled, "Something else for Aunt Cissy to combat."

Narcissa Black was quite a firebrand when she chose to be. With an incredible number of witches at her back she had appealed for the changing of laws on the books, including issues of custody in divorce. In a society that measured a woman's worth by her husband and struggled to deal with women like Amelia Bones who worked hard and were unmarried this was a major facelift. She made sure that women also got an equal salary to men. It had been an uphill struggle many times, but she had pulled through.

* * *

Their fourth year was like their second and third, interesting but not life-threatening. Harry relished the sense of normality, although the highlight of the year for him was Hermione moving his hands below her jumper. Closely followed, of course, with Ginny Weasley attempting to make doe eyes at him at the Yule Ball only for Roger Davies and Cho Chang to explain to her why she better leave Harry alone. Not used to being told no Ginny didn't heed the warning and when she touched Harry's arm she finally realized the impact of flirting with another girl's boyfriend. Ginny had pimples that formed the word 'Tart' on her forehead. She'd been horrified while everyone else giggled. Viktor Krum came over and complimented Hermione on her fine spellwork while thanking them both for hopefully teaching her a lesson.

Hermione's response had been a mumbled, "I doubt it."

Hermione had, of course, been right (although she conceded that she hadn't wanted to be this time) and Ginny had still pursued Harry until the twins, with the couple's blessing, began an epic prank assault on what was their former sister. She'd been turned into a canary and the makeup she'd cake on to hide the pimple word would suddenly glow green; a bright, neon green.

Ginny had backed off but taken to verbally berating Hermione loudly at every meal similar to how her brother Ronald had in his first year. Hermione ignored it but Harry didn't and Ginny stupidly found herself being confronted by one Harry Potter. The little bint had presumed her plan to ensnare Harry had worked, missing the rage in his eyes. When she casually remarked that Harry had taken long enough to dump the mudblood his wand was already in his hand. When he left Ginny found herself with boils all over her face and Madam Longbottom ordered the headmaster of Durmstrang to confine Ginny Weasley to the ship for the disgusting display of bigotry that she had shown.

To boot a reporter heard the whole thing and the Weasleys soon found themselves to be pariahs. Fred, George, and Percy all sought to change their last names and asked the two Marauders if they'd consider letting them have their last names. It was Adrian Greengrass who actually volunteered. With two daughters his family name appeared ready to die out. Percy took the Greengrass name while Fred and George took Lupin and Black respectively, even changing their middle names to reflect their gratitude to the three men who were there for them when their parents weren't.

* * *

-Sixth Year-

-Christmas Eve-

Hermione and Harry sat alone gazing at the Christmas tree. "Feels like our first Christmas together," Hermione said, "we're at my parents' house, we're sitting against the couch on the floor cuddled together."

"I'm terrified about the present I'm about to give you," Harry added. "Yep, feels very similar to that first one," he summoned a small box from under the Christmas tree.

"It's the same wrapping paper," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "but why are you terrified? I thought we got over that years ago."

"Well this isn't just any present," Harry squirmed uncomfortably, "this is quite possibly the only present, other than that first one, that I've been afraid of your reaction."

She frowned and opened the present to reveal a small black velvet box. Harry turned so that his body faced her as he took the box from her, opening it up to reveal a diamond engagement ring, the large diamond flanked by two small sapphires on either side sitting on top of a gold band, "Harry…"

"Hermione meeting you is still the single greatest day of my life. Thanks to you my first year at Hogwarts was incredible. You gave me my first real Christmas, you gave me my godfather back, you," Harry took a deep breath, "you are so wonderful, so amazing, that words can't do you justice. I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hermione flung herself on top of him and they fell to the ground kissing. Harry slid the ring onto her finger as they kissed, their hands hurriedly removing clothes as they made love, passionately claiming one another by the light of the Christmas tree.

* * *

Later as they lay in bed Harry smiled, "You know, that first Christmas you flung yourself at me too."

"For a kiss that didn't even involve tongue you arse," she muttered.

"No, tongue didn't come into play until third year," he chuckled, turning to spoon her he nuzzled her neck, "Can you imagine how different my life would have been if I hadn't met you at the train station? What if I wasn't a Ravenclaw? What if I was in another house, without you?"

"I like to think we'd have been together regardless," she sighed, placing her hand over the one he had on her stomach, "it just might have been a tougher road."

"A road I never want to go down," he said.

"Charmer," she mumbled.

"Only for you," he kissed the back of her neck, "good night my love."

"A wonderful night," she corrected as she turned her head to kiss him, "I might be the greatest thing in your life, Harry James Potter, but never forget that I feel the very same way about you." Harry smiled and returned the kiss until they found themselves wrapped up together again, reveling in their love. Nope, he wouldn't change a thing about that day at King's Cross. He'd taken a chance, opening up to a lonely girl who was looking for a fresh start as much as he was. The ride since then had been wonderful. Harry found himself with no regrets and looking forward to what was to come.


End file.
